Mistakes
by Today-Only-Happens-Once
Summary: They all thought that it was going to be just a fun field trip to Chicago. But then..."Darry?" Two-Bit asked, his voice frantic. "What, Two-Bit?" Darry urged, the alarm in Two-Bit's voice scaring him. "Ponyboy's missing." Not your average kidnapped story.
1. Permission

**Hi y'all! IIII'mmm baaaacckk! (cue dramatic music and evil laughter). This chapter sorta has a story behind it. I was wearing blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt and an oversize blue jean jacket when I was outside writing this. It reminded me of Johnny. Anyway! Please read and review! This idea had been knawing on my fanfiction brain saying "write me! Write me!" so, I obeyed. I actually wrote this a few days ago, edited it (which I don't normally do for my chapters) and posted it today in celebration of a stressful week. Don't worry, I have NOT abandoned ship on my NCIS one, though I doubt any of you have read it. Important information needed to understand this story is below:**

**THIS IS SIX MONTHS AFTER THE BOOK**

**TWO-BIT IS STILL IN SCHOOL **

**SODA AND STEVE ARE NOT IN WAR**

**Please read and review!**

_**Ponyboy's POV**_

"Ponyboy, what is this for?" Darry shouted from the kitchen for the tenth time. He'd been real distracted lately. There was something big and coming up at work, so I've rarely seen him at all for the past week. So, I jumped at the first chance I had to get him to sign the permission slip that would let me go on the field trip.

"Field trip to Chicago, Dar," I answered from the couch.

"Who else is goin'?"

I rolled my eyes. If he would just read the dang paper, I wouldn't have to answer these questions.

"Entire class," I responded.

"Two-Bit mentioned goin to Chicago too..." Steve asked from his half-sitting-half-laying-down position at my feet. His shift was shorter than Sodapop's today, so Soda was still at work.

"Yeah," I answered, looking down at him from over the top of my book. "His class and my class got the most money for the fundraiser,"

"Two-Bit going?" Darry called.

"Yeah, Two-Bit too," I hollered.

"Timbucktoo?" Steve asked, looking at me with confusion. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"No, idiot. _Two-Bit too_," I replied, over enunciating the last phrase. I laughed at Steve's glare. He turned and grabbed my legs, yanking me off the couch and forcing me to leave my book behind. He scrambled to get on top of me, but I rolled to the side and jumped to my feet just in time to get knocked down again.

"You gonna be gone for three days?" Darry shouted from the kitchen, pretending not to hear the wrestling match that was ensuing. I shoved Steve off of me, and walked into the kitchen since I was tired of yellin' all the answers.

"Yeah," I answered at normal speaking level.

Surprisingly, Darry looked pretty well put together. The only hint that Darry was stressed was the dark circles around his eyes. That, and his posture. He was slumped over, his head being supported by his arm which rested near a half-empty coffee. I really didn't know how he could handle it all. Taking care of me and Soda, paying all the bills, and juggling two jobs. It was too much, even for Superman.

"What's the date?" Darry asked as he scribbled down his signature. I grinned, because I honestly didn't know if Darry was going to let me go or not. I knew Darry was never too crazy about me being out of his reach.

"The 24th," I supplied. He rushed to finish the rest of the form and handed it to me.

"Don't lose it," he mumbled, the corner of his lip twitching into a smile. He turned back to the pile of bills, and he quietly moaned. I nodded and went back into my room and stuffed it into my bag.

THAT NIGHT…..

I had toppled into bed next to Sodapop.

"You going on that field trip?" Soda asked me, even though I was already half asleep. Still, I noticed that there was something in his voice that sounded like…worry?

"Yup. Darry signed the form when he got home," I mumbled. I figured that it was probably my imagination that was making me think Soda's voice was tinged with concern.

Soda simply nodded and it was only minutes before I fell asleep.

VVVVVV

I woke up, not sure why, and noticed that Sodapop wasn't there.

"Ssshhhh! Soda, you're gonna wake Ponyboy up!" That was Darry, his voice a loud whisper. _Too late for that, _I thought. I quietly slipped out of bed, making sure not to be heard, and slipped down the hallway. Darry and Soda were in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you, Dar. You're seriously going to let Ponyboy go on that trip?" Sodapop.

Darry didn't say anything.

"Do you realize how many Socs are in that class, Darry?" Soda continued,

"Yeah, I do. But Two-Bit's going too,"

"Two-Bit can't be Ponyboy's bodyguard,"

"You never have any problems when he goes to the movies by himself," There was a short moment of silence, and I knew they were remembering the time I got jumped on the way home from a movie, it had happened six months ago, but I still haven't forgotten. That's just not something you can forget…

"He's not miles and miles away when he goes down the block," Soda murmured, finally breaking the silence.

"No, he isn't. But he's not, but we can't keep him here just because we're afraid of losing him,"

"What if something happens to him? We'll be miles and miles and miles away, Dar!"

"I asked myself that too. I almost didn't sign the paper," Darry mumbled so low I almost didn't hear it.

"Then why did you? The Socs ain't still his biggest fan." Flashbacks of Johnny and the night he killed that Soc ran through my mind.

Darry sighed. "I think it would be good for him. Give him a chance to see a little more of the world than just what Tulsa has to offer. Besides, you should've seen his face when I handed him the paper back, Soda. It's been a while since I'd seen him grin like that."

Silence ensued for a few moments, and I slipped back into the bedroom with my mind buzzing with questions. The biggest thing that was bugging me was that normally Sodapop would take the side that I was on, and Darry would take the opposite. I pushed away the thought and quickly fell asleep thinking about the next day.

_Two days until the trip, _was my last drowsy thought.

**Please review! I think this is going to be a rather long story, but I'm not going to swear to anything. ANYWAY! REVIEW!**


	2. Packing

**Okay, so I am officially very annoyed right now. I was looking something up on a different tab and fanfiction went all crazy and now I have to re-type my AN. Anyway, today I salute yet another more-stressfull-than-the-last week. The chapter has its own story behind it, but I'll tell you that later, mostly becuase I can't tell you without giving away an important plot development event. Confusing? I know. So, I ask you to review and make my week seem that much better! Oh, and if anyone can guess what I'm going for Halloween, I'll mention them in my next chapter's AN. **

**Notice: I changed the time elapse, people. It is now 6 months. The reason for the change is that people's personality changes over two years, and I didn't want that to happen for this story to our much loved greasers. **

**REVIE**

I woke up to the sound of a loud radio, shouting people, and a crash that I was pretty sure was the lamp getting knocked off the table. I rolled my eyes and stared at the ceiling. You know that feeling where you just woke up but you don't want to get up or fall back asleep? So you just lie there, staring at the wall or ceiling wondering who is going to be the one to get you up?

The door opened slightly. Darry looked cautiously in the room. He saw me awake, and stepped inside.

"Time to get up," He said. I took in his appearance. He was clearly dressed for work. He didn't look much better than last night, if anything more tired.

"'Kay," I answered, literally rolling out of bed. I pulled on some old jeans and a worn gray t-shirt before carefully greasing my hair back.

I was just heading into the kitchen when I heard a general "Bye y'all!" from Darry as he raced off to work.

"Hey, kid!" Two-Bit shouted from behind me. He got a running start and used my shoulders for a springboard as he launched himself over my head.

"Hey." I replied groggily, still trying to completely wake up.

"So Darry signed the form?" Two-Bit asked, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. It took me a second to remember what he was talking about.

"Yup," I answered. I knew that most kids wouldn't even turn one in, and still get to go. But we already have the Social Services on our backs ever since I returned from Windrixville. Right now, I could cough and they would accuse Darry of being too irresponsible to have custody. We didn't need Darry getting in trouble for me going somewhere without his "official permission".

"Have you packed yet?" I answered, grabbing a bowl, some milk, and the almost empty box of Wheaties.

"Nah," he said, grabbing an apple and expertly rolling it down his left arm and catching it. He tried to do that same with his other arm and failed. Two-Bit dropped his hand down just in time to catch the falling Granny Smith.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Sodapop, where's the suitcase?" I asked him, meeting his gaze and pausing in my frantic last minute packing.

"Its _still _in the closet, Pone. I promise, it hasn't moved from the last time you asked me," Soda replied with a half-hearted smirk.

I looked at him apologetically. "Sorry,"

I went to the closet and grabbed the smaller of the four suitcases, checking the clock on my way back to mine and Sodapop's room.

_7:30pm_

Darry still wasn't home, but I knew that whatever was happening at his work was really important. I just hoped that Darry would get the job done and be there for the big presentation. I remember Darry saying something about having to do the presentation, and that it was a big deal. It's just I like having him home.

I hurried back to the room to find Sodapop examining _Moby Dick _which I had left on the bed. I was reading it for the third time.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Lookin' at this." He waved the book around to emphasize his point.

"You ain't gonna read that, are ya?" I asked, stuffing a shirt in the suitcase.

Sodapop gave me a mock glare. "And what if I am?"

"Then I'm gonna have to find a different book to read," I mumbled, dodging the pillow that Sodapop had thrown at me.

"How many times have you read this?" He asked.

"This'll be my third," I called over my shoulder as I headed into the bathroom.

"_Third?_" he echoed, incredulous.

"Yup," I answered, grabbing all of the stuff I needed from the bathroom and heading back into the bedroom.

"Why would you read a book three times about some idiots hunting a whale?" Soda mumbled, opening to the first page and thumbing through the book.

"There's more to it than just that."

"Like what?"

I opened my mouth to answer when we heard the front door open and close. I shared a shrug with Soda and we both ventured to see who came in. It was Darry.

"Hey, Dar," Sodapop greeted. But I knew that he was as worried about him as I was. Darry didn't look too good.

"Hey, Soda." His voice was rough and sounded like one coming from a forty year old, not from someone in their twenties.

"Homework finished, Ponyboy?" he asked, collapsing into the couch.

"I ain't got homework, Darry. Remember? The trip to Chicago? I leave tomorrow…" I was really nervous that he had forgotten. Darry just nodded and went into his room. He shut the lights off and I knew that he had probably already fallen asleep.

"He didn't eat anything," Sodapop said, concern ringing in his voice.

"I know. But I'm sure they fed him at work," I replied, but we both knew I was lying.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

After I was satisfied with my packing job, Sodapop and I turned off the lights and went to bed.

"Listen, Pone," Soda began. "I won't see ya tomorrow, so I'm gonna get out all the stuff I would say to ya."

I waited.

"Have fun, be safe, and I'll miss ya. Ya hear?"

"Yeah. I'll miss you too, Soda. And don't worry. I reckon having fun won't be an issue."

"I'm serious about being safe Pony."

"Alright, alright. I'll do my best."

"Alright Pony. Goodnight. Love ya, kid."

"Goodnight Soda. Love you too,"

I knew that Soda fell asleep within a few minutes of silence. It me a lot longer than Sodapop. I can't sleep when I'm excited.

**REVIEW! **

**Reasons to review: **

**They make me happy**

**They make me update faster**

**Steve the llamacorn demands it!**

**This chapter was nice and long. 1, 334 words. **

**.**

**.**

**Good enough reasons? **


	3. So Long

**(holds hands up to show no harm) Yeah, so i know i haven't updated in a while, but school comes first right? (For those of you who answered no, think of what Darry would say). Iw as crazy busy. Insane amount of homework (and basketball and I want to give a shout out to my team! You rock!), I have company over, and I got sick. But only for like, a day. But here is my REAL reason that it took me 4eva to update. I was busy writing the last chapter for this. I kept having it stuck on replay in my head. So, i wrote it down. It's about FOUR PAGES! That is insanely long for what I norm. write. But turns out, its going to be the second to last. I couldn't fit everything into the last chap. Anyway, I got so caught up in homework, company, sports, and writing the awesome second to last chapter that I didn't hav time. Also, I want to say sorry that this chapter is so darn short and boring. NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT, repeat NOT, BORING! SO HANG IN THERE!**

When I woke up, I knew that there was no way I would be able to fall back asleep. Even if it was six thirty in the morning. I wasn't one to get particularly excited over things. Rumbles, I guess. Sometimes if a new book came out that I want to read. But this was different. It was on a much larger scale. Today I left for Chicago. I had never _really _been outside Tulsa. There was the time that Johnny and I ran away to Windrixville. And the one time that Mom and Dad took us camping, but that was just outside Tulsa. I ain't a'woofin when I say that I'd never really been far from Tulsa.

I remembered Sodapop saying that he had to go to work early, so I knew I wouldn't see him today. I was only slightly surprised when I realized that Darry had already left for work. I think that me and Soda were just as anxious for him to finish his big project as he was. The front door opened and slammed shut. I walked in to see who it was, knowing it had either be Steve or Two-Bit.

It was Steve.

He spared me a short glance before collapsing on the couch, sighing a swear.

"Soda here?" He asked, looking at me.

"Nup. He went in early." He nodded and flipped on the TV. I turned and headed back into my room, trying to think of ways to kill time before Two-Bit would come and pick me up. I checked and rechecked my packing, knowing that I wasn't forgetting anything and still feeling like I was. After about my fourth time through, I remembered the conversation I had had with Sodapop last night. _Ya know, _I thought as I headed toward the bed, _I should make Sodapop read _Moby Dick.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

TWO-BIT POV

"Bye ma!" I called over my shoulder, heading out to my car.

"Bye!" she replied. I threw my bag into the back and drove to the Curtis's, hoping that Ponyboy was ready to go since we were already running late. I pulled into their driveway and smiled. Ponyboy was sitting outside, all ready to go.

"See ya, Steve," he shouted.

"Bye, kid," he replied.

He walked over to the car and I rolled down my window.

"Greaser Taxi Service. Where to sir?" I replied, cracking a grin when the kid rolled his eyes.

"You're late Two-Bit. If we miss the bus, you're driving us there," he said, getting in the seat next to me.

"Kid, do you _really _want me to drive you _all_ the way to Chicago?" I asked, arching and eyebrow.

"Considering I can't drive, Darry and Soda don't have the time, and Steve won't give us the time, yeah. I'm sure. Besides, if I die Darry would pound your head in." I grinned. Soda was right, this kid was getting to be like me. But I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I turned up the radio and drove to the school. I laughed at the look on the kid's face. He looked like he was going to be sick.

I pulled into the school's parking lot and Ponyboy gave me a halfhearted glare.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" He asked. I tossed him a paper bag.

"Sorry kid."

He just laughed.

**Please review. About anything.**

**NOTICE: The next chapter skips ahead to arriving in Chicago. I have been to chicago, but never in the 60s. So don't yell at me if i don't get it right. Anyway, review!**


	4. Alley

**Hey, readers! Sorry that it's been a while. But it's only been just over a week! :) Anyway! I really want to thank you readers and reviewers. I mean, 18 reviews for three chapters? Wow. Really. Thank you. This chapter is 943 words, NOT including the AN. So, please review! Also, thank you to all who put me on author's alert, fav author, story alert, and fav story. ALSO! Guess what I watched yesterday? WEST SIDE STORY! I couldn't stop thinking about The Outsiders while watching it. Does Baby John remind anyone else of Johnny? HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Please update! PS: I have a cliffy!**

"Stephen Carr?" called the teacher, trying to be heard above the excited shouting.

"What?" A voice shouted.

"Are you here?" the teacher replied.

"Oh." came the voice. The teacher waited for a better answer. When none came, she rolled her eyes and continued.

"Colleen Cralot?"

"Yeah,"

"Julie Cult?"

"Alison! Give it back!" a girl shrieked.

"Yup." The teacher mumbled, causing me to bite back a smile. Julie had the loudest and most outspoken voice out the all the girls in my class.

"Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Here!" I shouted, ignoring the snickers directed at my name.

When the teacher had finished role call for both classes, and I had squirmed my way out a head lock courtesy of Two-Bit, we moved into the hotel. Then, they gave out the room arrangements. Three people to each room. I got paired with Two-Bit and some Soc named Guy. I didn't particularly care for the name, but Guy didn't seem to be too bad. We were going to be in room 789.

It took Two-Bit several tries to get the door open, since he kept pushing when you were suppose to pull. We started getting situated, and I claimed the only bed in the room. Guy didn't argue, and I noticed with a smirk that he was scared of both of us. Two-Bit however, didn't quite have the same reaction.

"You can't just walk in a claim the bed!"

"Sure I can."

"But I want the bed."

"I claimed it first," I stated simply.

"But I'm older!"

"And…?"

"Aaanndd that means that I get to have control over you!"

"Not true. You ain't Dar or a teach. You got about as much control over me as Guy does." Guy looked up sharply, before turning back to his suitcase. Two-Bit jumped on the bed and stretched out.

"Whaddya gonna do now, kid?" he taunted, putting a pillow underneath his head.

I knelt down and tilted the mattress up, causing Two-Bit to roll off of it. I jumped on it before Two-Bit could stand up.

"That." I answered. Two-Bit crouched and I grabbed the headboard just before Two-Bit attempted my earlier feat by tilting the mattress. I didn't fall off. He gave up and held his hands in surrender.

"Kid, you're getting' to be like a smart-Alec. If I have a broken back tomorrow it will be all your fault,"

"You ain't gonna get a broken back from sleepin' on the floor, Two-Bit."

There was a knock at the door, and I cautiously got up to answer it, making sure Two-Bit didn't jump on the bed once I was off. I opened the door. It was Cherry.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi. Um, Ms. Harthporm asked for all students to go down to the lobby," she said.

"Cherry!" A girl, Julie, shouted from down the hall shouted.

"What?" She called over her shoulder.

"You should come see this!"

Cherry rolled her eyes. "I probably should go. Julie and Alison in the same room can only end something getting broken," she said. I nodded, laughing slightly as I heard a crash come from down the hall.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"If you look over there…Jonathon! Get off of your brother! Anyway, if you look over there, you will see a building that is close to being finished. It will be among the top ten tallest in the United States when it is finished…" the teacher droned on. I wasn't listening. I could barely hear her anyway.

I was in the back of the group, partially because I wanted to avoid the stares that I _still _got ever since I returned from Windrixville and partially because I was slower. I tried to look at as much of the city as I could see. It was all so big and impressive and everyone seemed to be rushing around. I guess, it sounds silly, but I guess I thought that a city like that deserved to get some real attention.

Two-Bit was in the front of the group, partially because the teachers didn't trust him, but mostly because that was where all of the girls that Two-Bit wanted to hit on were. Darry and Sodapop had always been telling me that I was going somewhere. I never really believed them. But who knows? I mean, I wouldn't mind living in a city like this. It beats Tulsa by a long shot.

Lost in thought, I didn't notice a figure coming out of the alley until he had clamped his hand around my mouth and dragged me into the alley. Something sharp that reeked of rusty metal was held to my throat, the other hand remained wrapped around my mouth.

"Shut up. Say anything, and it will be the last thing you'll ever say," a deep voice whispered in my ear as he pressed the blade ever so slightly harder to make his point. He was serious. I subtly slid my arm to my back pocket, where I kept my switchblade. He moved his hand off my mouth and grabbed my wrist, twisting it into my back. I grit my teeth.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you. Make any…unfavorable movements and it may be—,"

"The last thing I'll ever do," I mumbled, my eyes instantly growing wide. I didn't mean to say it out loud.

He moved the blade across my neck, making a clean cut. I gasped in pain. The tip of the blade suddenly dropped to just above my heart.

"Try that again. I dare you," he whispered. I didn't say anything, didn't dare to move. "Good," he said after a moment. I could hear the grin on his face. "You can learn. Lets go."

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Phone

**Hi everyone! Wow, 30 reviews! Thank you so much! It means a lot! I feel like I need to say something, I just don't know what….so, I'm going to list some random stuff. Chicken fajitas, glockenspiel, camera zoom, clovers. Anyway, I really hope that you like this chapter. The reason it took so long was I had to decide on two unimportant character decisions, but I try my hardest to keep these guys in character. If you're curious, let me know and I'll tell you what the decisions I needed to make. but they aren't that important. **

**PS: Colleen, what I was going to do to your character didn't turn out as well as I thought, but it's in the first paragraph. **

**Anyways, please review!**

TWO-BIT'S POV

ONE HOUR LATER

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I asked, smiling slyly at a blonde broad. I think her name was Colleen. She rolled her eyes. _Another strike out_, I thought. Most of the girls here were the real Socy types. So, every girl I tried to hit on either rolled her eyes, or started clinging to their boyfriends who would glare at me. I simply shrugged.

"Two-Bit Matthews! Would you stop hitting on Colleen and pay attention?" one of the teachers shouted over the other students. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course the teachers that came on the trip were the only teachers not oblivious to what I was doing. And they were the teachers that hated me the most.

"You got it, teach!" I yelled back. He simply glared at me.

I craned me neck around toward the back of the group, look for Ponyboy. I realized that I had become much more protective of the kid ever since Windrixville. I guess, at first, I knew that I needed to be. Every Soc in school was planning on killing the kid after the court case. I guess the feeling never really wore off. Some of the taller kids were blocking my view, so I turned back to the front. The teacher's voice continued in her boring explanation of how the sidewalk is historical or something. I wasn't listening in the least.

"Students, please go to your _own _room when we get to the hotel!" another teacher shouted. There was a collected groan of complaint.

"We don't want to hear it!" the third teacher shouted.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

I walked into the room and collapsed on the couch. I hadn't walked that much in my entire life, let alone three hours. The room was quiet, so quiet that I could hear shouting from a few rooms over.

"Alison!"

"Julie! Not there!"

"What do you mean not there? That's the only place it'll fit!"

"Guys, calm down!"

"Alison! You're gonna drop…"

Then there was loud crash and some screaming. I laughed. I knew what Ponyboy meant now when he said how loud Julie could be when she screamed. Just then, the Soc guy came in. I remembered that I didn't like his name. But then again, most of my friends had some pretty strange names. Ponyboy, Sodapop, those are names that you won't find in a most-popular-names list.

He barely looked at me and walked over into the bathroom. I wondered where Ponyboy was. I mean, he was a good kid. He didn't run off when he wasn't suppose to, and he always did what the teachers told him. A jolt of panic ran through me. _He's probably in the hotel's bookstore, _I thought, standing up to stretch. I opened the door and ducked just in time to see a lamp fly over my head. Yes, a _lamp._

"Sorry!" one girl shouted at me. I nodded.

"Alison, stop throwing lamps!" another girl shouted.

I jogged down the hallway, not eager to get hit in the head with another lamp. I walked into the bookstore, which was pretty empty. Of course, it was impossibly small. I looked around. No Ponyboy. I swallowed. The clerk was eyeing me suspiciously, like I might walk out with a book under my jacket. _Smart guy, _I thought, smirking.

I headed back up to the room, knowing that teachers would soon be checking who was where. I saw the red-head that had been our spy before that ruble six months ago. I think her name was Cherry something-or-other.

"Cherry!" I shouted, running to catch up with her. She turned and gave me a confused look.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Ponyboy anywhere?" I asked, looking around anxiously. The more time passed, the more I was sure something had happened to him.

"No, why?" she asked, looking down the hall.

_Why else would I ask you that? _I thought, bitterly.

"I can't find him," I told her, running a nervous hand through my hair.

"I'm sure he's around," she answered, before taking off after the same girl that had nearly hit me with the lamp. "Alison, don't!"

I looked at the clock in the hallway. 7:00pm. IT had been an hour since we got back to the hotel.

I ran back to the room. No Ponyboy.

The snack bar. No Ponyboy.

The bathroom. No Ponyboy.

The realization suddenly hit me, and very, very hard.

Ponyboy was missing.

I remembered what the kid had told me a few days ago.

"_If I die, Darry would pound your head in,"_

I sprinted down the hall to the nearest pay phone. I didn't care if Darry pounded me to nothing but a quivering pulp. I couldn't just not tell him.

I dialed the number and waited.

DARRY'S POV

Ring, ring, ring.

I ran over to the phone and placed between my shoulder and my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, returning to the kitchen to keep dinner from burning.

"Darry?"

It was Two-Bit. His voice frantic.

"Two-Bit?"

"Darry, we have a…problem,"

"What, Two-Bit?" I asked, his voice was scaring me. The last time I had heard him that panicked was when he had discovered about Ponyboy and Johnny and the Soc that was stabbed….

"Ponyboy's missing."

"He's WHAT?" I shouted, dropping a piece of chicken on the floor.

"I swear Darry, I tried to…to keep…I thought that…." he stuttered.

"How long?"

"I'm sorry, Darry! I don't know!" he said, as if pleading me to understand.

"Chicago, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Chicago."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," I answered.

"Darry? What about work? I mean, you have that huge project coming up," he reminded me. Truth be told, I had forgotten about work the second he said "missing".

"I'll work something out," I sighed. "Hang tight. We'll be there as soon as we possibly can."

**And remember: Chicken fajitas, glockenspiel, camera zoom, clovers. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Darry's Work

**Que passa? (Spanish for what's up?) Hey readers and story reviewers! I am a fan of this chapter, mostly because of what Darry does/says. Please let me know what **_**you **_**think! When was the last time I updated? I don't remember. It hasn't been that long, but I'm kinda mixed up right now. I think it was…I don't know. ANYHOO! I'm working on planning out the rest of this story. I have the outline done up until chapter 9. So, I really hope you enjoyed this. **

DARRY'S POV

I sprinted into my room. I focused on one thing at a time.

_Get the keys. Get the keys. Get the keys._

I grabbed them without slowing down.

_Get the car. Get the car. Get the car. _

I sprinted out the house, for once in my life locking the door behind me. I ran to the car and backed out of the driveway.

_Get Soda and Steve. Get Soda and Steve. Get Soda and Steve._ I pulled into the DX. Soda threw a towel at Steve before he saw me. He walked over.

"What's up, Dar?" he asked, my worry not lost on him.

_Glory, how do I say this? _I swallowed and looked at Steve, who had stayed back by the car they had been working on. He came over too.

"Get in," I told them. They didn't move. I sighed.

"Dar, what. Is. Wrong?"

"Two-Bit called," I began to explain, slowly.

"From Chicago?" Soda asked. I nodded. I just had to come out and say it. There was no other way I could tell them.

"Ponyboy's missing," I stated. Sodapop's eyes grew wide. Steve stared at me. I knew both of their thoughts. _Not again. _Soda's eyes filled with tears, but he didn't cry. I knew what he was beginning to realize. It was the same thing that I was thinking.

That it's different this time.

Ponyboy's alone.

And no one knows where he is.

A few seconds passed as I let them absorb that. Myself included. Suddenly, Soda took off at a full out run for inside. Steve took off after him. I saw Soda shouting frantically at the person at the cash register as Steve tried to calm him down. All three of us knew it was useless to try to calm him down. Steve eventually got Soda to stop shouting and Steve said something, motioning to me as he did so. The guy at the register nodded, and Soda and Steve's faces both filled with relief, though short lived. They told the guy thank you before running back over.

They climbed into the truck, Steve in the front seat and Sodapop in the back. I sped out of the parking lot and down the road, slowing down slightly so I wouldn't get pulled over.

"Darry?"

"Yeah, little buddy?"

"How?"

I paused. "I don't know."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"When?"

"I don't know. Sometime today."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew."

Sodapop was amazingly held together. But his eyes told me that reality hadn't caught up to him yet. He was still in shock. I think _I _was still in shock. The car was silent, all of us lost in thought.

"Guys?" I asked. Both of them jumped a little.

"Yeah?" Steve replied.

"I need to…take care of some things at work. I shouldn't be long. Ya dig?"

"Yeah."

When we arrived I pulled over and got out, telling Sodapop and Steve to stay in the truck. I walked over to George, my second-in-command I suppose you could call it.

"You're late," he said bluntly. He didn't like me much.

"Listen. I'm really, _really, _sorry. But I gotta leave town for a while," I answered. He glared menacingly at me.

"Darrel, this project is due in less than a week and we're barely halfway done with it. And now, you're just gonna leave out of the blue?" he growled.

"I have to, George." I answered.

"Maybe I just won't get it done. You realize that you'll get the blame and lose your job. No one will blame me."

"Yeah. I know. But I need you to do this for me."

"Why?" he shot back.

"I just…do."

"You're stupid kid brother again?"

I clenched my fists. It didn't go unnoticed.

"It is, isn't it?"

"What if it is?" I countered. I didn't like George any more than he did me.

"Why don't you just stick the kid in a boys home? Make everyone happy?" he grinned. He knew that he was getting to me. Heck, I knew he was trying to get to me. But you know what? I didn't care.

"Shut up. George, please just do me a solid?" I asked.

"You wanna play hero again, is that it?"

"No, I—"

"I don't want to hear it. If you're stupid little brother can't look after himself for just one lousy week…"

I grabbed his shirt collar. I didn't yell, but I was certainly close to it.

"Listen. My kid brother is missing. In Chicago. It could take _days _to get there. I'm not going to waste time standing here, listening to you rattle on and on about what I should give up when you're too selfish and stone hearted to get it through you're thick skull that maybe what you're trying to get me to save is what I would rather give up than lose anybody else that I love. I've been through more that you can possibly imagine. So, if I need you to do me a favor, and you don't want to do it, then go whine to the boss. But I _will not _stand here a second longer while you continue to talk about _my _family like that."

With that, I let go of him and stormed off. And I didn't look back.

I got in the truck and I knew that it was probably obvious that I was fuming. Soda and Steve looked at me curiously, but didn't ask questions.

We started north, my foot adding slightly more pressure to gas pedal than I normally do.

_Hang on, kiddo._

**Was that out of character? I don't think it was, but you never know. Please tell me your thoughts! Sorry, my crystal ball needs repair. (just kidding. Actually, my crystal ball is working fine. But I still don't know what you thought of the story. My crystal ball doesn't come with that channel.) Please review!**


	7. Ugh Socs

**Okay, yeah. So, it's been a while. But have no fear! The next chapter is here! BTW: You so owe me. jk. But for the record, I wasn't planning on giving you a glance at Ponyboy. But you convinced me. Well, the reviewers and other things that I had to think about. Strategy. Its all about strategy. I feel like I should have an anecdote, but none come to mind.**

**Please review. As if you're life depends on it. Because Ponyboy's does. I could kill him in the story, you know. And for those of you who think: "There's no way"….think again. I've killed Darry, almost twice (in "Over My Dead Body" and "Guilt") but definitely once. Don't you think that I'd do it to Ponyboy too? **

**I would. **

**Anyway, now that I've bored you, allow me to get to the real reason that you clicked on my story. The chapter. **

I opened my eyes, never having actually gotten any sleep. Something told me that I wouldn't be getting any for a while. I didn't deserve sleep, now that I thought about it. Ponyboy was gone. Vanished right out from under my nose. Darry was gonna kill me. And if by some miracle he didn't, then the guilt would.

I stood and stretched, stifling a yawn. I looked at the clock.

_4:00AM_

Great, I thought sarcastically. I headed to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. Heading back, I noticed something in the bed.

A person.

I turned on the lamp, the light allowing me to see that it was the Soc. Anger suddenly filled me. I shoved him off the bed.

"What the-?" he shouted when he hit the floor. He looked around confused for a moment before he saw me. "What the heck do you think you're doin'?"

"Me? I could ask you the same thing!" I shouted, for the moment not caring who I woke up at this time.

"I _was _sleepin'!" he returned, standing up and brushing himself off.

"In Ponyboy's bed?"

"The kid ran off. Went home! And if you're gonna pass up a warm bed then I might as well take it! It's not like the kid'll care."

"The _kid _has a name. Use it." I couldn't explain it. Truth be told, I had no idea why it bothered me so much. I guess leaving the bed open gave me that small glimmer of hope that I would wake up and find the kid sleepin' in it. I don't know.

But one thing I did know. That it was getting old. How the Socs think that they're so much better than us. How they don't even bother to learn our names. How they think that they got the short end of the stick losing one of their friends six months ago when they seem to forget that we lost two. How nobody but me seems to realize that the kid is missing….

"Say it with me, _Ponyboy. _Ya know. Like pony as in a horse," I said slowly, nodding as I imitated riding a horse. "And boy like a young male. Pony. boy,"

Guy stood up, glowering at me.

"Don't to me like I'm an idiot," he spat.

"But you are,"

"What?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me," I growled.

"You callin' me stupid?"

"That's what idiot means," I said, slowly and nodding.

"Look who's talkin'"

"Shut it,"

"I mean, at 19 you're still a junior? And _I'm _the one who's stupid."

I lunged at him. I had the upper hand in the fight, given there were no blades or weapons, I was bigger, and I was on top of him. There was a soft knock at the door, so quiet that we barely heard it. I jumped off of him and went to answer the door.

"Two-Bit? I heard shouting and a crash and was wonderin' if everything was okay?" Cherry said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Everything okay? No, it wasn't okay. Ponyboy was missing. By now, he was who knows where and I had about all annoyance I can take. I was gripped in the door handle so tight my knuckles were turning white. But was the only thing keeping me from blowing up on her right then and there, so I didn't let go.

"I still haven't found Ponyboy," I answered, hoping she of all people would realize the problem that it is.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Two-Bit. He's a good kid. I'm sure he's around," she answered. I clenched my jaw, but nodded anyway, not bothering to smile. She returned the nod with a yawn and I closed the door.

She's a Soc. She was always a Soc. She was never truly different. Because when you get right down to it, greasers are greasers and socs are socs. It doesn't matter who you are. And a Soc doesn't care in the least about a Greaser. I guess its in their blood.

_Ponyboy, _I thought, knowing that he couldn't hear me and trying anyway. _Glory, kid. Where are you?_

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"No! Please stop!" Ponyboy gasped, grimacing from the pain, his tears doing nothing to help him. Only making the stinging worse.

"What did I say about talking?" he shouted, backhanding Ponyboy. Ponyboy remembered saying that greasers didn't cry. Not unless they were hurt like Johnny was when he had been jumped all that time ago. From his point, he would take what Johnny got everyday rather than be here. He would take _anything _rather than be here, crying and begging as he got punched, kicked, slapped, and stabbed endlessly. He had tried fighting. _Boy had he tried fighting_. But a fourteen year old could only fight people twice his size who outnumbered him four to one in the back of a van with his hands tied behind his back for so long.

The man yanked Ponyboy up by the rope on his wrists that were probably already broken.

"Miss me?"

"N-no, sir," Ponyboy replied. The man moved his fist back and Ponyboy's eyes instantly grew wide.

"I mean yes, sir," Ponyboy corrected hastily, fearing for his life.

"Not good enough." he answered coldly, smiling darkly. The ice cold hand that had been holding Ponyboy's stomach tightened.

He wanted his brothers.

He knew they were in Tulsa.

but that didn't stop him from wishing so much his chest hurt that they would somehow show up and save him.

That didn't stop what Ponyboy did next.

"DARRY!" he screamed.

**V^V^V^V^V^V**

**Guess what? Have you ever thought of all the types of buttons in the world? **

**Elevator buttons, stop buttons, go buttons, beeping buttons, buzzing buttons, buttons you sew, gumbrop buttons, candy buttons, buttons on a printer, buttons on the computer…the list is endless. And who knows when the last time you get to press a button will be?**

**So in case it is your last chance, press that review button. **

**V^V^V^V^V^V**


	8. What Happened?

**Hi! So, I hope that you all had happy holidays! Um…la di da. Sorry, I really don't know what to say. Homework has still been a bother. (Yes, even over break). And…I'm watching Star Trek right now. Its been interesting. Though, I've been more busy writing this than following the plot. But I must say that I think (so far) that I like Kirk more than Spock. Anywhoo….**

**I hope that you like this chapter. And the game (which you just lost. Kudos to those who know what I'm talking about) that they play. It may (or may not) take a while for the next update, because I have to decide something involving characters. **

**_VITAL_: please re-read the first chapter. I apologize, but I needed to change something to its opposite regarding one of the characters. Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Wait, one more thing. Sorry if _I Spy _wasn't around in the 60s. I have no clue, and am too lazy to check. So...please don't let that ruin my story for you! XD**

**Now you can enjoy!**

"How long have you been drivin', Darry?" Steve asked.

"About…oh, seven hours. Maybe." Darry replied, shrugging.

"I can drive, Dar," I offered.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm fine," Darry answered, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Alright," I said skeptically.

A while passed in silence. I don't know exactly how long it lasted, I wasn't watching the clock.

"Anyone wanna play a game?" Steve offered. I managed a small smile.

"What game do you have in mind?" Darry asked, with a note of amusement in his voice.

"I don't know. _I Spy_?"

"I'm in." I answered. "Who goes first?"

"How 'bout Superman?"Steve suggested.

"No." Darry answered shortly.

"Okay. I'll go." Steve said. "I Spy with my little eye something…..blue."

"The sky." I guessed.

"Nope….it's dark blue…and shiny…."

"the…wrapper that is behind my seat," I guess again, without turning around.

"Yep." Steve answered, grinning.

"Okay. My turn. I spy with my little eye something…..brown," I stated.

"The…dirt!"

"Nup. It's tall…."

"That stick!"

"A stick ain't tall Steve,"

"Fine. A tree?"

"Yeah."

"Let me try one." Darry said. "I spy with my little eye something….stupid."

"The taco stand we just passed?" I guessed. Darry shook his head.

"It has two parts…"

"the bagel that was on the ground!" Steve suggested.

"No."

"The coffee cup!"

"Soda, how does the coffee cup have two parts?" Steve asked, laughing.

"Well, there's the coffee and the cup. That's two."

"How is it stupid?"

"Yeah. I happen to _like _coffee," Darry replied.

"Fine. Um…. I give up,"

"Me too."

"This game." Darry answered.

I smiled and Steve started cracking up.

"My turn." Steve announced. "I Spy with my little eye something….green,"

"Why do we always start with a color?" I argued.

"I didn't." Darry noted.

"Fine. Something small. And green." Steve answered with a grin.

"Grass?"

"Uh…no-yeah." Steve replied, slumping in his seat with a look of defeat.

"I Spy with my little eye something….black."

"Darry's shirt."

The game continued like this for hours.

"We're running out of things to do this with, Steve," I announced.

"Fine. We'll stop. You win. For now,"

Half an hour later, I heard soft snoring coming from the back and looked at the time. 12:00AM. It was midnight. I noticed Darry stifle a yawn.

"You sure you're okay to drive, Dar? You look awful tired."

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Darry responded.

"Wake me up if you want me to drive," I said slowly, shifting in my seat to a better position.

"Alright, little buddy," he said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"DARRY!"

a scream

the squeal of a tire

a few choice words

a sickening crunch

silence

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Soda? SODA!" I heard Darry shouting frantically. I opened my mouth and closed it again. For some reason, nothing was coming out. It was a few moments before I could finally say anything.

"I'm fine Darry." I announced. I paused for a second. Was I? Nothing hurt. I could think. I wasn't dead. I moved my legs. I ain't stuck. I tried to open the door. It opened. I climbed out.

"Soda!" Darry shouted again when he saw me. He ran up to me and immediately started turning my head from one side to the other, inspecting any damage. "Are you okay? Anything hurt? Should I get a paramedic? "

"I'm fine, Darry." I repeated. "What happened?"

"Car crash," he answered, quietly.

"Where's Steve?" I asked, it suddenly dawning on me that I hadn't heard or seen him.

"He's over there," Darry said, motioning to the other side of the truck. The truck. I turned to the scene of the crash. It surprisingly wasn't bad. The truck was fine, just a big dent on the front bumper. The other car had its trunk open and slightly smashed. No one was hurt.

In fact, everyone was out of their vehicle, mostly arguing. Steve was busy shouting at another guy.

"OUR FAULT MY AUNT BETTY!"

"Steve?" I asked, walking up to him. The guy he was arguing with shot me a look that made me almost back up. Steve turned and looked at me.

"Soda!" he shouted.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure—,"

"I fell asleep at the wheel," a voice said. I turned around to meet Darry. "I'm so sorry guys. Its all my fault." His eyes were misty, and he couldn't seem to keep my gaze for more than half a second before looking away.

"Hey, I'm alive. You're alive. Steve is alive. The truck ain't totaled. No worries." I said, slinging an arm over my older brother. He looked at me, incredulous.

We got checked out pretty quickly. Darry took the blame, and any verbal battering the driver of the other car had to throw at him. The family that was in the car didn't press charges or ask anything of us, so they left us in peace after about two hours. After Darry had assured the officers that we were all okay, and that he would never do that again (not like he meant to in the first place) they drove off after giving us a ticket.

"So, what now?" I asked to the open.

"Maybe we should stop for the night."

Darry and I agreed.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

_**Never forget that Ponyboy's life is in my fickle hands. **_


	9. Second Guesses

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. Sorry that its been a while, but I was having writer's block, AND had little to no time to write. But its here now! Yay! And…I am happy. I guess. And hungry. But crescent rolls are good. Anyway, I want to give a big shout out to my friend whom I will call Seasons. Seasons really helped me with a big decision that will occur probably in the next chapter. Which will be AWESOME! But its not this chapter. This chapter is kinda boring. So sorry, but it had to happen. Please enjoy it anyway. **

TWO-BIT'S POV

I looked at the clock. 5:00AM.

"Where are you going?" the Soc asked sleepily.

"What do you care?" I snapped, pulling on my shoes and jacket.

"I could tell the teacher, grease," Guy tiredly shot back, still trying to wake up.

"But if you do, Soc, I'll beat you so hard you won't know left from right," I growled. Guy gulped and I opened the door and almost slammed it behind me, catching it at the last minute when I remembered what I was trying to do.

Sneak out.

I hadn't slept at all last night….knowing every minute was one more minute that whoever took Pony had to kill him…every minute was that many feet that the kid could be farther away.

"Two-Bit? What are you doin' up so early?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me. I turned around to meet a head of red hair. I thought about lying to her and about telling her the truth. I weighed the options of both.

"I couldn't sleep," I said. It wasn't a lie. I arched an eyebrow. "What are _you _doin' up?"

"Same thing. Are you goin' somewhere?"

"Yes. Bye, Cherry," I said quickly and walked down the hall.

"Wait!" Cherry called after me.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you goin'?" She asked, walking quickly to meet my pace.

"Out."

"Okay," she said slowly, getting the point that I wasn't about to tell her. She turned to go, only to be stopped when I grabbed her shoulder.

"Cherry, don't tell dig?"

She looked at me for a moment before shrugging me off, ignoring the question. I glared at the back of her head. _What is up with her? _I thought, walking out the front door. I don't know why it occurred to me or why I noticed it. I guess Ponyboy had begun to wear off on me. But it seemed like she had been caring less and less about what happened to us. Specifically to Ponyboy. I didn't know why. I didn't care. She was a Soc.

I walked out and flipped my collar, trying to block as much as the wind as I could. Suddenly, I realized that I didn't have a clue what the heck I was doing or where I was going to start. I tried to remember where we had gone the previous day. I only could remember bits and pieces and for once in my life I wished I had paid attention to the teacher.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

STEVE'S POV

"This is a mistake," Soda mumbled. He was getting antsy and I knew that the worry and lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him.

"Relax, buddy," I said as we pulled into the hotel parking lot.

We had gotten a room at the hotel pretty quickly. We went with the cheapest option, considering that Darry had just gotten a ticket and they were a little short on money as it was.

"We shouldn't be here," Sodapop stated. Darry and I looked at him.

"What?"

"We shouldn't be here. We should be heading to Chicago," Soda said, his voice getting a little bit louder and more desperate with every word.

"Man, calm down. None of us are in any shape to drive, what just happened being witness to that," I replied, standing up.

" But Darry's not the only one that can drive. I can drive—," Soda ranted, pacing in front of the television.

"No. You can't," I stated, standing up.

"What does that mean?" he was shouting now.

"You're too tired and…and upset…and goodness knows that I'm in no shape to drive either!" I said, my voice rising as well.

"Steve—,"

"Sodapop," Darry broke in, speaking for the first time since we had left the accident. "I would rather spend a couple hours at least attempting to sleep than have you dead on the side of the road." 

"But we can't just _sit _here! We're wasting time!" Soda cried, frantically looking between me and Darry for any sign of support.

"A couple of hours isn't going to help at all if we're all dead on our feet anyway," Darry spoke.

"What you really mean is that you would rather risk Pone getting killed because we spent a couple of hours making no progress on the slight chance that we might get in a car wreck. You're just paranoid because you fell asleep at the wheel and that suddenly means that _none _of us can drive," Soda replied, glaring at Darry.

Darry looked like he had just been punched in the gut. He looked down the floor.

"No, that's not it," I said desperately.

"You don't even care about the kid, Steve. What do you care?" Soda snapped. My eyes grew huge.

"Soda, I –"

"Soda," Darry cut in quietly, and I was thankful. A few more rounds and I knew that fists would probably be flying. "You're tired. Try to get some sleep."

Soda rolled his eyes, but crawled in bed anyway. Darry took a deep breath, walking out to the little balcony right outside our room. I hesitated between following him or staying behind. I glanced through the glass door at Darry, who sitting on the chair staring at the moon. I sighed and followed him.

"Darry?" I asked, concerned, as I slid the door closed behind me. Darry was Superman. Superman wasn't suppose to have a breaking point.

Was he?

"Yeah, Steve?"

"You okay?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"Yeah," Darry said automatically. I nodded and we settled into an awkward silence, filled only by crickets and passing cars.

"Soda's asleep," I stated, desperate to say _something_ to fill the silence. Darry nodded. "He didn't mean what he said. You know that, right?"

Darry was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I know."

"He's just tired…and worried." I continued.

"I know," Darry repeated.

"And you are too," I added. Darry managed a weak laugh.

"Yeah," he agreed. He was silent for a moment. I sat down on the other chair. "But maybe…Soda was right."

"Darry—,"

"I'm serious Steve. Maybe Soda was right."

"You know that's not true."

"I don't know if I know anything, anymore." He was silent for a while.

.

.

.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him, Steve," Darry nearly whispered. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I was shocked for a moment before recovering.

"Dar, you're life's been hectic for the past week—,"

"That's not an excuse," Darry cut in.

"Muscles, it's not like you're never gonna see the kid again," I said casually. I didn't know if I actually believed that or not. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

". . . thanks." Darry said after a moment, meeting my gaze for the first time since the accident.

"Any time, Superman."

"You should try to get some sleep. Ya dig?"

"Shoot, man. I slept most of the way here anyway," I answered, forcing a smile. "_You're _the one who needs some shut eye."

Darry groaned. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"You're not going to fall asleep, are you?" I asked, knowingly. "Don't worry about drivin', Dar. I got it, tomorrow."

"I can drive," Darry argued. His determination made me laugh.

"No, really, Dar. I got it. Besides, I doubt that Soda's gonna get much sleep either."

V^V^V^V^V

Turns out, I was right.

V^V^V^V^VV^V

**Okay, sorry to those who thought Sodapop was out of character. Maybe he was. But I kind of liked it. Please let me know if you think that I got it all wrong, if you agree with my different view of how Soda would handle it, anything else. Next chappy will probable be interesting. PLEASE REVIEW! **

_**Those who review signed in will get a preview of the next chapter. But please review even if you don't want to log in/have no account. Please? Please? **_

_**I will result to drastic measures! I could kill Ponyboy, you know…..**_


	10. Running

**Wow. You are so….amazing. Thanks for the reviews. I broke 100. YAY! (bounces off of walls) So, I'm surprised that so many of you like this. This is an exciting chapter, I think. You all deserved it! hee hee. **

**soccergirlalltheway: I get the hint. Just wait a little longer. **

**You guys are all so nice. So, anyway, this chapter is CELEBRATING two things. 1. Me getting 100 reviews. (Keep them coming) and 2. My third completion of the Outsiders (starting it my fifth or sixth time). **

**OH! BTW: What happens to Darry, Soda, and Steve in this chapter happened to me and my family once. That's where I got the idea. Except that I didn't have two mechanics with me. **

**NEW: There were just too many mistakes the first time I posted this chapter. Hope this is better. Thanks to those who pointed them out. I know they weren't flames, they were right too. But I could write better than what I posted. Thanks again. :D**

**Please enjoy!**

DARRY'S POV

I was slumped down in the seat.

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" I asked again.

"Glory, Dar! Yeah, I'm sure," Steve said, exasperated. Soda opened him mouth to say something, but Steve cut him off. "_I'm sure_, Soda."

I looked at Soda through the rear view mirror. Steve was right. About Soda, at least. He had dark circles around his eyes and he was curled up, head resting against the window that he was looking out of.

"You should try to sleep, little buddy," I said gently.

"I can't."

I nodded, knowing better than to push it.

"Dar, about last night…" Soda began.

"Don't worry about it," I replied. And I meant it. Soda still looked guilty. We made eye contact in the mirror.

"Man, Dar," Soda whistled. "You look beat." He was probably right. I know that I hadn't slept at all last night.

"Look who's talkin'" I replied. Soda smiled, but it wasn't his happy-go-lucky grin. It was too quick to fade.

The radio filled the silence that I was beginning to get used to. "_I know, Larry, I know. So, you say to cook the pasta at just under boiling water. Why is that?" _

A couple hours passed and I was beginning to get sick of nobody saying anything. But there was nothing we _could_ say.

My thoughts were interrupted by a _pop_. The three of us exchanged a confused glance.

"I think that I better pull over," Steve noted, doing just that. The three of us climbed out. Sodapop and Steve started to circle.

"Soda, was it from the front or the back?"

"Back, I think."

The two of them walked to the back.

"Left or right?" I heard Steve ask.

"Uh….Left."

I ran a hand through my hair. This was just my luck.

"Yup," Soda sighed at the same time the Steve swore.

"What happened?" I hollered, walking to the back. Soda stood up.

"Flat tire," Soda sighed. I swore, causing Soda to look at me, his expression a cross between amusement and surprise.

"Don't worry, Superman," Steve said, walking up to us. "You got a couple of free mechanics right here." He slung an arm over Soda's shoulder. "As long as you got a spare."

I nodded, climbing into the bed of the truck and reappearing with the only spare that I had. I handed it to Steve, who quickly set to work with Sodapop.

It took them all of about an hour to an hour and a half.

"We're done." Soda announced tiredly.

"I'm driving." Steve stated, not open for discussion.

We all piled into the truck as Steve fired up the engine.

"We aren't that much farther, I don't think." Steve commented.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

PONYBOY'S POV

I had to get out of here.

There wasn't much more to it than that. The only problem: I was locked in the back of a van who knows where. It had been a while since I had last seen my captors, when they had left me more dead than alive. Slowly I had gained a little bit of energy, but I still didn't have much. I guess not eating for days will do that to you.

They were killing me by not killing me.

I would rather be dead. Boy would I rather be dead. But they weren't going to kill me. So that left one option.

I had to get out of here.

Now.

I inched my way to the door and struggled into a crouched position ( it's hard when your hands are probably broken and tied behind your back). The van stopped.

"Mike, what the heck are you doin'?" I heard a voice shout.

"Gonna…_check _on the kid." I flinched.

"Hurry it up,"

I heard a door slam shut.

The sound of boots on gravel.

They sound stopped right in front of the door. Inches from where I crouched.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The man whispered. I shuddered.

There was the click of the door as he pulled the handle and I tensed.

It opened a crack and I threw my weight against the door. There was a shout of surprise and a sickening crack, but the door flew open and I took off faster than I thought possible. I could feel my pulse, pushing against my veins. Adrenaline rushed through me. I didn't know where I was going exactly, I just had to get away from there.

I never stopped moving, making split second decisions when they were called for. I could hear screamed cussing and shouts of surprise, but I focused only on running faster. My shoulder was beginning to throb painfully, and I figured that the crack that I had heard was my shoulder. I wasn't thinking about my surroundings, just running. The only thing my body really registered was the fact that it was raining. Not real hard, but it was raining. The rain, combined with my twisting abd pulling, made the ropes around my wrists come off. It didn't really do much, my hands were probably broken anyway.

It wasn't too long that I began to recognize my surroundings and even less time that I was weaving in between people. I was getting cussed at by some who I just shoved out of my way and weird looks by others, but whether that was because I probably looked like some kid who just got attacked by a cheese grater or because I was running like my life depended on it (which it probably did) I couldn't tell you.

"Hey! Slow down, kiddo!" I heard the too familiar voice call after me, laughing. He's playing. He was acting like he cared about me, like I was his friend, so no one would suspect a thing. I was just some stupid, reckless kid running through a city. Calling for help was useless now. They would just think that I was some teen playing a game. If only it _was _a game.

It was getting harder to run, but I didn't let myself slow down. I rounded a corner and saw the most welcoming sight I could have and if I had the energy, I would have grinned.

A couple blocks away was the hotel.

I pushed myself faster, hearing thudding footsteps getting louder. I stumbled and fell, rolling and jumping up because I knew that I had no time to waste.

I narrowed my eyes to the hotel door. My track coach said that you ran faster when all you focused on was your on was the destination. _Please be right, _I thought desperately. I saw a familiar face in a leather jacket with rusty colored side burns walking up to door.

He looked up the street, locking eyes with me.

Not a half second later something heavy slammed into me and sent me sprawling into an alley way.

TWO-BIT'S POV

My body was reacting faster than my mind was. I jumped over the railing on the steps and sprinted down the alley toward where I saw Ponyboy. I shoved everybody out of my way, and hard.

"Ponyboy!" I shouted, turning into the alley that he got knocked into by some other guy. I stopped for a moment, dead in my tracks. There was a guy at the other end, holding a body in his arms. He looked at me as a white van pulled up behind him. I took off running again, but was too late. He had carelessly thrown the body into the back and jumped in too.

The van sped off and I took off after it. I followed as best as I could, and I'd never been so grateful for Chicago traffic. But they were heading out of the city. They could speed when they were out of the city.

I'd never run so fast in my entire life.

I didn't think about how long it took. I followed the van as it sped out into the outskirts of the city. By now, the gentle rain had turned into a torrential down pour. It was seconds before I was soaked to the core, my hair clinging to my face. My stomach gave a violent start as the van sped to speeds that would have made Dallas proud.

I still tried to follow it, but it wasn't too long before the van was completely out of my sight. I still tried to run, but I eventually stumbled to my knees. My body didn't want to move anymore, and my legs would support me. I stayed there, letting the rain hammer against my head alone on the side of an abandoned road.

_I'm sorry kid._

**Aw, its so sad, isn't it? Now, I know that I got 100 reviews, but don't think that means that you can slack off this chapter. Please keep reviewing! I'll send you another sneak peak….**

**I can still kill Ponyboy. Just a friendly reminder. **


	11. Soaking Wet

**Hi. So, even though it didn't take too long to update (I don't think), let it be known that my time has been consumed by a reading project (not for Outsiders. sigh.) and studying like crazy and birthdays. But here is a nice, long chapter for ya! Plot begins move forward in this chapter. So, YAY!**

**A special note to soccergirlalltheway- your surprise is in this chapter. Note that is is all meant in good humor. The inspiration came when you were freaking out during gym. (I forget what about). But yes, you and my other friends are in this chappy. **

**Also! Note: I play around with Two-Bit's character. You never **_**really **_**see how he deals with loss or something like this (or for any of the characters now that I think about it), so sorry if this doesn't float your boat. **

"Dar," Steve said as we pulled onto the street. We had arrived in Chicago about fifteen minutes ago. "I need you to get another tire. The spare ain't gonna be enough. Besides, you're not suppose to keep the spare on your car for longer than necessary."

"Why not?"

"Because," I said, "the spare is always smaller. And its not meant to go for long distances." Darry nodded in understanding.

"What tire do you want me to get?"

"Um…" Steve sighed. He thought about it for a moment before reaching for a pen and a spare napkin. He quickly scribbled something down and handed it to Darry. Darry read it and then stuffed it in his pocket.

"Just drop me off and I'll get it," Darry stated.

"Alright," I said slowly. I pulled into the nearest gas station and dropped Darry off. We drove around for a while. We were driving out of the city, a different direction then from what we came in, and I was getting ready to turn back around when Steve caught my attention.

"Man, Soda, look at that guy! What the Sam heck is he doin'?" Steve said, pointing to a hay figure on the side of the road. He (or she?) was kneeling, staring past our truck at nothing.

"I don't know. " I replied. The road was abandoned. What was a guy was doing out in a down pour like this? As the truck got closer, the details of the guy became more obvious. He was wearing a leather jacket, and was soaked so much that I wondered how long he had been there. There was something strangely familiar about him, but I couldn't quite place it…

"Soda! Pull over!" Steve suddenly shouted.

"What the heck?" I asked, slightly swerving the truck.

"That's Two-Bit, Soda! Pull over!"

My eyes grew round as I realized he was right. I pulled the truck up next to Two-Bit. Steve hopped out as I killed the engine.

"Two-Bit?" Steve asked, crouching down next to him and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. I was standing on the other side of Two-Bit now. I took a closer look at him. His face was a paler than normal, and he looked…stunned. His eyes were dulled and his grin was gone and I think that that scared me like nothing else.

"Come on, man," Steve said, hoisting Two-Bit (who had yet to say a word) up on his feet and leading him to the car. Two-Bit nodded and climbed in the back. Steve and I both climbed in, Steve shot gun and I was driving. I kept looking at Two-Bit through the rear view mirror. He was shivering so hard his teeth were chattering.

"Two-Bit?" I asked, concerned. He looked at me, but he didn't say anything. "You okay?" Still no answer. He coughed a few times. Steve grabbed a towel that Darry had taken to work one day when it was raining and handed it to Two-Bit.

He attempted to dry himself off with it, but it didn't really work. He was still soaked. I wondered how long he had been out in the rain.

"Hey, Two-Bit?" I asked.

"Yeah, Soda?" he replied quietly.

"Um…where's the hotel?"

"Make a left at the light up here," Two-Bit stated. I nodded. "It's the sixth building down on the right."

"Okay."

Steve offered to drive back for Darry and I agreed. Two-Bit didn't say anything (and he was really starting to freak me out a little), but nodded. I pulled over and Two-Bit and I got out. I walked into the lobby. There were some loud whispering and giggling. _Oh brother, _I thought. _I can't escape this anywhere!_

"Isn't that Sodapop?" I girl asked her friend.

"Oh my gosh, he's one doll!" Another gushed before they broke into fits of obnoxious giggling. I looked back at Two-Bit. He rolled his eyes.

"That's Colleen and Alison," he explained under his breath so only I could hear him. "Ignore them."

I followed Two-Bit up the stairs and into a long hallway. The walls were a creamish-white and the carpet was just a shade darker.

"Sodapop?" a girl asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again and turned. The girl nearly tackled me in a hug.

"What the—," I shouted in surprise, stumbling back a few steps.

"Oh my gosh, Soda! You are one doll, you know that? We should date. Oh my gosh! We _should_! Am I a genius or what? Oh my gosh! Here's my number…"

"Back off, Julie!" Two-Bit snapped, pulling her off of me and dragging me down the hall after him.

"Call me!" She shouted.

"Who the he—,"

"Julie Cult. She can get a little crazy sometimes…" Two-Bit said before stopping in front of a door and opening it.

"Nice," I said. The room wasn't too big, but it wasn't that bad either. It was better than the hotel room we had stayed in last night. Two-Bit shrugged.

"I guess."

"Who got to claim the bed?" I asked casually. I looked at Two-Bit and stopped. He looked ready to…cry. But Two-Bit forgot how to. Didn't he?

"Ponyboy." he said in a choked voice.

"Two-Bit—"

"I'm gonna go wait outside for Steve and Darry," he said quickly. "Make yourself comfortable. Guy, some Soc I gotta share this room with, shouldn't be back anytime soon so…"

I nodded and Two-Bit walked out. I waited for a few minutes, tapping rhythmically on my knees. Then focusing on how to assemble a motor. Anything to keep my mind from thinking about…

The door opened and Steve came in, followed by Darry, and finally a still-soaked Two-Bit. Steve sat down next to me.

"Darry—," Two-Bit began.

"I don't want to hear it, Two-Bit," Darry said flatly.

"I'm sorry!" Two-Bit continued anyway.

"Sorry ain't good enough!" Darry suddenly exploded, whipping around to face him. I tensed, ready to jump in between them.

"I—"

"You were suppose to protect him, Two-Bit. That's what we do, isn't it? We look after each other!"

I stood, but they didn't seem to notice.

"I kno—"

"Then why didn't you?" Darry seethed.

Steve stood.

"I thought—"

"Oh, you _thought_. My bad," Darry's voice was bitterly sarcastic.

"Darry, I tried—"

"Trying didn't do much for him, now did it? You were suppose to watch after him, Two-Bit! Not _try_, do. We…he…I trusted you to keep an eye out for him. And you didn't. You let him get taken right out from under your nose!" Darry was still shouting. I glanced at Steve, who was about as tense as I was. I didn't know how long it would be before fists went flying. Two-Bit seemed to shrink a little form the sheer force of Darry's anger.

"But—"

"What? _But_ you were trying to hit on a girl? _But_ you were too busy? What exactly stopped you from looking out for him, Two-Bit? Please enlighten me!"

"I…I…" Two-Bit was at a loss for words.

Darry continued anyway. "Pony's gone. We don't know where he is, who took him, what they are doing to him" —Two-Bit flinched at that— "and I bet you don't either! You shouldn't even have to because Pony shouldn't be missing in the first place!" Darry was on a roll, too mad to realize that Two-Bit already couldn't have felt lower than he did even before Darry started in on him.

"It'snotmyfault!" Two-Bit suddenly blurted out desperately. Darry's eyes flamed and Two-Bit's eyes grew huge. Me and Steve both jumped in between them at the same time.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Steve shouted. The three of us turned to look at him. "Two-Bit, you screwed up. And you know that. Just…focus on getting Ponyboy back. Darry, lay off. He couldn't have felt lower anyway. We found him in the middle of the down pour, Dar. He's been looking for the kid like crazy. He already knows he screwed up. He blames himself already. He doesn't need you to, too. So both of you shut up or so help me I will pound you both!"

There was a few moments of pure silence.

"I'm gonna go look some more," Two-Bit said, very quietly as he gave Darry a cautious glance.

"Two-Bit—" Darry began to say, looking even more miserable than before.

Two-Bit had slammed the door behind him before Darry could finish his sentence.

**Yeah, so I have good reasons for Darry doing that that if need be, I will explain to anyone who thinks that was out of character. But I won't bother if no one thinks that. Please let me know! Um…yeah. So…**

**blah blah blah SNEAK PEEK blah blah blah REVIEW!**

**Please? **


	12. Plans And Lack Thereof

**Okay, so hi! This week, I had the WORST case of writers' block. I did EVERYTHING I could think of to get around it, too. **_**I'm serious. **_** Reading, re reading my story, forcing myself to sit down and write, free writing, listening to music. Ask ANY of my friends. Except, you don't know them. Well, soccergirlalltheway and cmac101 can answer. For future help: what do you all do to get over writer's block? I kept running into a wall in my mind. I named that wall Writers Block and it was the beginning of a terrible and ugly battle. I came out of top. For now. We'll see. My scouts tell me that it has retreated and will refuse to give ground when our armies meet again. My troops are ready to march, but I believe it would be in the best interest to wait a few days. Please wish my army luck, we have had quite the battle. And more to come, I'm afraid. **

**Soccergirlalltheway- A treat for you in this chapter. But only because you begged me to. **

**Note: This is a pretty emotional (not necessarily sappy, but emotional), chapter. Sorry if you think I over did it, but I kinda like it. And it's a long chapter. You're welcome! :D I owe you, for the wait. **

"Darry, where do we start?" Soda asked hopelessly.

Darry sighed. He knew the gang looked up to him, always expecting him to know what to do. To always have the right answers. But he didn't. Not this time.

"I don't know."

"Um…Darry?" Two-Bit said quietly. Both of the Curtis brothers' heads snapped up and they looked at Two-Bit. He'd been unnaturally quiet, only really speaking when spoken to and even then giving the shortest possible answer. To be honest, Two-Bit was scared of what their reaction would be if he told them…anything.

That Ponyboy slipped through his fingers.

That he _watched _the van speed _out_ of the city to who knows where.

Any of it.

Two-Bit drew a deep breath, and said, "I'm not sure that Ponyboy is in the city." Soda thought he heard a slight tremor underneath his voice, but he couldn't have been sure.

"What?"

Two-Bit looked at the floor and told them what happened. It wasn't until he finished that he looked up. Both Darry and Soda looked…completely shell shocked.

"I swear I tried to follow it. I really did. But…It was moving so fast…" Two-Bit said, almost pleadingly. "I couldn't…keep up…But I swear, I tried." _I should have run faster. Kept following it. Anything. _

"It's not your fault, Two-Bit." Darry said, his voice sounding tired. Two-Bit looked up, surprised. He was certain that Darry hated him. I mean, he had every right to. Darry looked at him meaningfully. "And…I'm sorry about yesterday. I was being stupid. I'm sorry, Two-Bit. I mean, it's not like it's your fault."

"Yeah. It is."

"Shut up talkin' like that! I was out of line, Two-Bit. _This isn't your fault_."

"Thanks, Muscles." Two-Bit said, offereing a very subtle smile. "Soda?" Two-Bit asked, realizing the younger greaser hadn't moved. Soda's eyes stared to glisten and he sprinted out. Darry chased after him.

DARRY'S POV

I ran after Soda, who had left the hotel and was sitting on a bench by the front door.

"Hey, little buddy," I said, sitting down next to him.

"What are we going to do, Darry?"

His voice sounded so pleading. So lost. I had forgotten how young Sodapop really was. How much had changed since _I _was seventeen. How much had changed in the past few days alone. Thursday, May 24th. The day I signed that stupid permission slip. Sodapop was right. I shouldn't have let Ponyboy go. I'd rather him be alive and hate my guts, than be dead.

I thought for a minute about how to answer Sodapop. I've never lied to him. To either of my brothers. But Soda couldn't hear "I don't know", even if it was the truth. At that moment, I felt lost and scared. But I had to appear strong for my brothers. For the gang. No matter how many times tears threatened, I could not let them fall. Because the moment I did, their hope would fall with them.

Sodapop leaned his head on my shoulder, tears making slow tracks. "I'm scared for him, Darry."

"I know, Pepsi-Cola. I am too."

I felt like screaming. I really did. It was all too much. The fear, the frustration, the guilt, feeling lost when I needed to be the one to lead. I wanted to let it all out in one, blasted scream. But I couldn't. Because of course, _I _had to be the stupid fearless leader. Breaking my thoughts, Steve walked up and sat down on the other side of Soda. I stood, knowing Sodapop was in good hands, and looked around for a minute.

"I'm gonna go drive." I said, already heading to the truck. The sooner I could get out, the better.

V^V^V^V^V

I drove around for a while, trying to clear my head and not doing a very good job. Frustrated, I slammed my fist against the passenger seat. I couldn't do anything right, could I?

I wished so much that my parents were there. Someone to comfort me. To tell me that everything would be okay. To set things right. But they died. And now, Ponyboy might be joining them. I let out a string of curses, _Fifteen is too young to die! _

I suddenly realized something. As cliché as it sounded, Ponyboy wouldn't have waited around if any of us were in his position. And we can't just sit around. It didn't matter that we didn't have a clue as to what we were suppose to do. It didn't matter that we didn't know where to look. What mattered was that we started looking. Now.

I turned the truck around and started back to the hotel. Soda and Steve were still sitting outside when I pulled over and got out. Soda wasn't looking, he had his head in his hands.

"What's up, Darry?" Steve asked. Soda looked up, his eyes slightly red.

"I need to talk to you guys," I said, looking around for any sign of Two-Bit.

"So, talk," Steve sighed, leaning back.

"First thing first, where's Two-Bit?" I asked.

"I think he stayed in the room," Soda commented. They both stood and followed me as I turned and went into the hotel, grabbing a map on the way in. I jogged toward the elevator, only to reach it just as it closed in my face. I sighed, turning toward the stairs without a moment's hesitation. Soda and Steve surprisingly followed me without questions. The room was on the second floor, thankfully.

I opened the door and walked into the hallway, holding it open for Steve and Soda. They caught up quickly, sliding through the door and letting it slam behind them.

"Sodapop?" It was a girl, young and curious.

"Not now, Julie!" Soda snapped, not turning around. Soda didn't snap at many girls, so I figured that he had good reasons. The girl looked hurt as we pushed past her, but she turned and left with a huff.

"Who was that?" I asked as we kept walking.

"A girl that literally tackled me earlier today."

Steve snickered and I smiled faintly. I could almost picture that. Some girls just went _nuts _for my younger brother. I turned and knocked on the door. Two-Bit answered, moving over to let us in. I eyed him, he still was too quiet. Soda and Steve both took the couch and Two-Bit leaned against the wall. I stood in the middle of the room.

"So, what's up, Dar?"

"We need to start looking," I stated simply.

"But we don't—"

"Know where to look?" Soda interrupted Steve, looking at him. "We can't let that stop us. Darry's right. We gotta start isn't gonna do anything."

I looked at Soda, and we met eye contact. We both felt the same, which was a releif that I wasn't the only one. I laid out the map and suddenly, we were all crowded around it.

After much debate, we had made a plan.

Two-Bit and Steve would take the outer parts of the city with the truck and Soda and I would take the inner parts of the city on foot. It was hardly a plan. But it was the best we could do. I glanced at the clock on the wall.

11:55PM

"Guys, its late. We'll pick it up fresh tomorrow." I said, albeit disappointed. I felt like wasting anymore time was a mistake, but the guys needed their sleep. They all looked at the clock, surpirse showing evidentily on their faces. They hadn't realized how late it was either.

"I claim couch!" Steve announced.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Two-Bit stated tiredly.

"Me too." Soda sighed. "Darry, why don't you take the bed?"

"I can—"

"Take the bed, Dar." Soda cut in firmly. "You've gone at least 56 hours without any _real_ sleep. You need a real bed more than the rest of us."

"Fine." I sighed, giving in.

I crawled in bed, not even realizing how tired I really was, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"_Darry?"_

_It was Ponyboy's voice. It sounded confused and…innocent. It was a strange word to describe my brother, who'd been through more than most kids his age. Not to mention that he was a greaser, and no greaser was "innocent". But it was the only word that fit the way he voice echoed loudly._

"_Ponyboy?" I called into the darkness. My voice sounded muted. Not silent, but as if I was talking into a Styrofoam cup. _

"_Darry?" his voice was panicked now. I tried to look around, move somehow. But I couldn't. There was nothing to see. It was pitch black. Suddenly, there was a deafening crash and a heart wrenching scream. Ponyboy's scream. "DARRY! No! Please! NO! STOP!"_

"_PONYBOY!"_

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

I bolted upright. It was just a dream. _Just a dream. _I wiped my face on my sleeve. I could still hear his screams echoing in my head.I tried to shake loose, looking around in hopes that I hadn't woken anybody up. Steve was sprawled across the couch, dead to the world. Two-Bit was asleep too, snoring softly. Soda, however, was wide awake, sitting in the chair closest to the glowing lamp.

But what surprised me the most was the fact that Soda was reading.

He was a good 25 pages into a book as thick as a dictionary. Soda saw me awake and put the book in his lap.

"You okay, Dar?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I sighed. He didn't looked convinced. "What book ya readin'?"

"_Moby Dick_."

"Why?" I asked. Not that Soda couldn't read, but he didn't really like to. The fact that it was a book _that _thick surprised me even more.

Soda shrugged. "Ponyboy and I were talkin' about it the night before he left. He was gonna tell me what it was about…but…" He trailed off. "I got curious."

I nodded, understanding. "Is it good?"

Sod smiled. "Yeah. It is."

**Aw, so cute. I had wanted to do that for while, and I thought that that was a good place. Please review?**

**My army will begin to prepare for war soon. That wall, Writers' Block, is going down.**

**But, just curious: what do you do to get over writers' block?**

**Review! (Yeah, yeah I know what your asking silently. Will she send out a sneak peak? Yes. Review and I'll send one out.)**


	13. Pretty Stars

**YEAH, A LOT TO SAY TODAY:**

**Hey. I owe you an update: My army has been moving rather slowly. Much slower than I'd like. But thankfully we have not met our foe quite yet. I know it will appear again soon. My army has been too busy. First, I had to take a couple of fleets to fight off an infection, they got a of day rest between battles before the infection returned and my army set to work. Sadly, my army could not work fast enough and I had to pull my entire army against the evil known as Homework (Seriously, I know that I've used this excuse before but I was up till 11 Tuesday (5 hours of homework) and Wedsnday (4 ½ hours of homework) night doing homework). That evil has been taken down for now. In addition, my armed service was necessary for an English project (we get to write childrens' books!). But my army began its march yesterday and has taken down another layer of Writers' Block. It has been weakening, but I believe it is going to retreat and re-group before hitting my army again. We shall see. My army is up for the challenge. Alas, the commanding officer (me!) is going to go get a snack and enjoy the beautiful weather while she still can!**

**Diehardoutsidersfan: I wanna thank you for being so nice to my friend soccergirlalltheway. And to me. Thanks on behalf of both of us! :D **

**Please enjoy and leave a review?**

**Note: Know that this story is rated T for violence. This chapter is pretty dark. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**GUY'S POV (The Soc Two-Bit's Got to Share a Room With:)**

I tip-toed down the hallway, ears on high alert for any sign of a teacher. I had been hanging out with Jessica and lost track of time. I needed to make it back into the room without being noticed. I heard something and instinctively froze, cocking my head to the side. At first, I thought that I was just being paranoid (but can you blame me? I get caught out late and I spend the rest of summer in school). But then I heard humming.

Only one person would be out of their room this late and that person is a teacher. I recognized the tune immediately: _Heartbreak Hotel_. My sister was a little obsessed with Elvis, though I thought he was an idiot. Now the Beatles, _there's_ a band….

The humming got a little louder and I spun around quickly, looking frantically for a place to hide. The room was too far away, and humming just kept getting louder. I saw a big trash can nudged between the wall and a vending machine and I dove behind it. I ignored the cramping in my legs as footsteps began to scrape against the carpet. Suddenly, the humming and footsteps stopped, a couple feet from where I was. I held my breath, praying that he wouldn't notice me. The humming picked up again and the footsteps continued. I let out a breath and waited a couple minutes after the footsteps had completely disappeared. My old man would kill me if I had to spend summer in school.

I stood up, being as careful as I could to not bang against the wall, vending machine, or trash can, and crept down the hallway. Coming to our room, I tried to open it, letting out a frustrated sigh when I found it to be locked. I nervously patted my pockets for keys, looking over my shoulder every half second for any sign of a teacher. Or goody two-shoes students that could rat me out. I found my key in my frontleft pocket in my jeans and unlocked the door slowly.

I walked in, letting a long sigh of relief as I gently closed the door behind me. I turned back around and nearly screamed. There were other people. Not just the greaser that I was forced to share a room with, but three others. If they had been girls I wouldn't have minded. But they weren't. The only greaser I recognized was on the floor, passed out cold. I stared at the four greasy hoods littering the room for minutes before I turned and walked out. I would spend the night with Jessica. No way on earth am I gonna stay in a room with _them_.

PONY'S POV

I groaned quietly in pain. It hurt _so much_. It felt like every possible joint in my body was trying to pull from itself. I squeezed my eyes shut as a new wave of pain took over. My attempt at running was the _stupidest_ mistake I'd ever made. Breathing was hard, each breath sending sharp stabs of pain in my chest. But I'd already tried holding my breath. _That_ hurt even more. I curled in on myself further, trying to cushion the dull throbbing pain in my stomach.

_Darry was right. _I thought bitterly. _I _don't _use my head. _I knew the chances were slim that I'd make it out alive. I almost made it too. But almost only counts in horseshoes. That was a saying Dad taught me. I'd always roll my eyes. But I understand it now. I would be able to tell him that soon. Hopefully. I had finally accepted the fact that I was going to die. It took me long enough, but I'd finally stopped lying to myself. I was going to die out here. And as strange as it may sound, I wasn't hoping that it would turn out I was wrong. I wanted to see Johnny and Mom and Dad and maybe even Dally. Because an idea had been dawning on me for a while: I couldn't take much more of this. I couldn't take _this. _But _they_ always seemed to find ways to leave beaten with just enough life to survive. They found ways to keep me breathing and my pulse _just strong enough. _

Another sharp stab of pain, causing me to bite my bottom lip to keep from crying out.

_I don't use my head._ I thought again begrudgingly. _Of course, it hurts so much that it wouldn't do me much good now._

The door opened again and I closed my eyes. _Please make it fast this time. _

The man jumped in, an evil grin on his face upon seeing me conscious. He slammed the doors behind him.

"Hey, kid. Glad to see your awake!" the man said with an air of harsh friendliness. I shrank back slightly. Smart remarks didn't do much for me. Normally, if he was feeling generous he would leave me with a couple of bruises and knocked out cold. Most days, he wasn't so nice. I hated to admit it, but he _scared_ me. Sure, I'd been scared before. I'd been scared the night Mom and Dad died, first time I got jumped, the time Johnny killed that Soc, the night Dally got shot. Oh yeah. I'd been scared _too _ many times. But this was on a whole different level.

"Aw," the man cooed, inching closer to me with his arm out stretched. "I see you missed me? Well, I missed you too."

He reached out his hand gently, and I shrank back some more. Looking indifferent, he swiftly punched my jaw and _hard_.

"You do realize that I'm going to kill you." the man said casually, making me shudder. "You know, eventually." he flashed an evil grin. "I'm not done yet. Always two months. You've barely gone two weeks."

My eyes widened.

He kicked me in the stomach, harder this time, and I curled in on myself. He yanked me up by the hair, causing me to let out a strangled gasp. He clubbed my across the head, making me see stars. Pretty stars….I didn't fight the familiar darkness that was already threatening me. I didn't have a reason to, not anymore.

**Yeah. Pretty dark stuff. So how was that? Please leave a review! My new normal promise still stands! (Review for a sneak peek!)**


	14. Week 1

**DON'THURTME! I know that it's been like a month. Three weeks maybe? Two minimum. But my scouts were spot on. Last chapter, Writers Block had retreated allowing that chapter to be written. And my scouts had warned that it was going to re-group and hit my army twice as hard. And yeah, it kinda did. Thankfully, my army didn't feel the blow as hard. Thanks for all of your suggestions. I followed the advice of the awesome AbbyCade15 and walked away from it for a while. I started at least three one-shots that I don't know if I should finish and post, and I ALSO started an OS (Original story) and worked on developing character numero 1. I'd like to say that this is the last boring chapter probably of this story, so bear with me. **

**Yeah, so I'm posting two chapters at the same time, because I was originally going to combine them, but it was way too long. So, your sneak peak was actually in the next chapter as well as my special surprise for cmac101, autotrophismistheanswer, and soccergirlalltheway. **

**Also, there are A LOT of time breaks. Sorry, but they were necessary. **

**Special Note: Are any of you nerdfighters? Just curious!**

/

WEEK 1

Darry was the first one up, though that was relative. Every one of the gang had awakened at a minimum of four times, at the most, well…Sodapop lost count at twenty. Darry stood and stretched, going to get a drink of water and glancing at the clock. It was 6:00AM, still early but it was late enough for Darry to feel like he could go out and get a head start on their search.

Within the next two minutes of when Darry woke up, Soda yawned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He figured he hadn't got two hours of sleep. Darry walked in and smiled sadly at him, taking in his appearance. Soda smiled back. Neither of them talked, both thinking that just because neither of them had gotten much sleep didn't mean that they should wake Steve and Two-Bit up.

Their silence didn't help anything, Two-Bit woke up a couple of seconds later and Steve seconds after Two-Bit.

"Hey y'all," Two-Bit said tiredly.

"Hey."

"Man, Sodapop," Steve whistled. "You look beat. How much sleep did you get?"

"Not much, but I'll be fine."

"Superman?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah. And my name is Joe." Steve said sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you, Joe." Darry playfully shot back, smirking.

"Who's book?" Two-Bit asked, eyeing _Moby Dick_ on the floor with a piece of paper about halfway through.

"Mine." Soda sighed. Steve and Two-Bit looked at him, skeptical, but Soda changed the subject. "Let's get going."

"What about breakfast?" Steve asked.

"Good point. Sodapop, you hungry?"

Soda shrugged. "Not really."

"Okay," Darry nodded, "Two-Bit, you and Steve grab something on your way. Take the truck."

"No," Two-Bit stated simply.

"What?"

"You guys got to eat too," Steve added, taking Two-Bit's side. Darry and Soda looked at each other and shrugged.

"We will," Darry promised.

"When we're hungry." Soda finished.

"Eat _something_," Two-Bit begged.

"We're fine."

"Eat."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" both Darry and Sodapop said in unison, earning satisfied smiles from Steve and Two-Bit.

/

The most either of them felt like eating was a banana. But they had technically upheld their promise. They _did_ eat.

"You ready?" Darry asked his brother who looked at him tiredly. Darry stared at him worriedly. "Maybe you should sleep some more. You didn't get much last night."

"I'm fine, Darry." Soda said determinedly. Darry nodded, knowing that his younger brother was anything but 'fine'.

"Let's go, then."

Darry and Soda left the café and went out into downtown Chicago. Both of them suddenly felt overwhelmed, but neither was about to let it show.

"Where do we start?"

"Might as well start here and work our way around." Darry shrugged.

"It just _had_ to be Chicago, of all places, it had to be Chicago," Sodapop muttered under his breath. Darry took one sweeping glance at the city before them and nodded his agreement. The city was huge. _This could take a while_, Darry thought dully.

/

Sodapop was only half-aware of the cramping in his legs as he walked beside his older brother. He looked at Darry for a moment, taking note of his appearance. His hair was tangled and matted, he could use a shave, and dark circles ringed his eyes.

"How much sleep did you get last night, Dar?" Sodapop asked.

Darry looked at him quickly. "Not much. But I'm okay. Why?"

Soda shrugged. "You look tired."

Darry offered a weak laugh. "Look who's talkin'."

Soda didn't even try to smile. According to Darry, they were coming up on hour 12 or their search, non-stop. Both of them had completely forgotten about lunch and decided they weren't hungry enough to eat dinner. As hypocritical as it sounded (even to Sodapop), he hoped that Steve and Two-Bit had taken the time to have a good lunch and dinner to eat.

Darry sighed after a couple of minutes of silent searching. "Maybe we should head back—"

"Come on, Dar. We still got daylight." Sodapop begged, not stopping his stride.

"Okay, little buddy." Darry agreed, feeling the same way. He had only offered because Sodapop looked about ready to pass out from exhaustion. Darry figured that they had covered a good 50 miles perimeter. It didn't sound like much, but they had been as thorough as they could. They had been paying attention for anything. Specifically a white van or, against all odds, Ponyboy himself.

No such luck.

The two brothers just wished fiercely that Steve and Two-Bit had had more success.

/

Hours passed, the two Curtis brothers' so engrossed in their search that they didn't even realize when the sun had gone down and moon had come up. As a matter of fact, it wasn't until Darry stopped inside a store to check the time that they realized how late it actually was. It was almost 11:30. Darry and Sodapop asked for directions back to the hotel and were thankful they weren't too far away.

Walking down the side of the road, Darry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sodapop was crying. He grabbed Soda's shoulder and stopped. Soda sniffed and looked at him before being pulled into a slightly stiff hug.

"It'll be okay." Darry whispered, ignoring the strange looks from the few people that were still walking the streets this time of night.

"How do you kn-know that?" Soda whispered back, trying to keep the tears at bay at least until they reached the hotel room.

Darry didn't answer. Instead, he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and led him down the block and into the hotel.

/

"Where _are_ they?" Steve shouted at Two-Bit, who was sitting on the couch, tense.

"Relax, Steve. We're here," Darry replied, walking in with Sodapop right behind him. Steve and Two-Bit pretended not to notice that Soda's eyes were slightly red. Darry smirked upon seeing his friends' faces fill with relief. Steve hugged Sodapop, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, bud. Lost track of time." Soda laughed slightly.

"Yeah, no kidding."

Darry handed him a dollar. "Sodapop, go get something from the vending machine. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

Two-Bit looked at them, annoyed. "Really? Sometimes you guys are such idiots. Starving yourself isn't going to help."

Darry nodded. "Go get something, Soda."

Two-Bit turned to him. "I'm assuming that you haven't eaten since breakfast either?"

"I'm not hungry." Darry shrugged.

"So?" Steve cocked an eyebrow. "Both of you are going to eat something if we have to shove it down your throats."

"Sodapop, go get something." Darry nodded. "And I can take care of myself,"

"Obviously not."

"Glory, fine." Darry stated, giving in. "Grab me something too, Pepsi-Cola." Darry handed his brother another dollar.

/

The next couple of days weren't any better.

"You guys need to take a shower and get some sleep."

"I'm fine." Darry insisted.

"You've been sayin' those two dang words all week! Shut up and get in the shower Superman!"

"I'm alright." Darry said again, yawning afterward and disproving his point.

Steve nodded. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Sure you are."

"Really!" Darry argued. "I'm okay, just a little tired."

"Dar, you look ready to pass out."

"I'm _fine_, Two-Bit!"

Steve and Two-Bit looked at each other before they ran up and shoved Darry into the bathroom, slamming the door closed and working together to keep it there.

Darry swore, but he was laughing. Steve did the exact same thing to Sodapop while Two-Bit guarded the door.

"Come on, man! Let us out!"

"Not until both of you take a shower!"

The door jiggled again.

"You'll get out faster if you just take a dang shower!" Steve called.

It was almost immediately that they heard water running. Steve and Two-Bit looked at each other, both smiling in their small victory.

/

The longer their searching took, the lower everybody felt. Both Sodapop and Darry looked ready to pass out, but they kept themselves going. It worried the other two members of the gang, even though they were only very slightly better, but Darry and Soda were determined to spend every possible waking moment out on the streets of Chicago looking for their little brother.


	15. Week 2

WEEK 2

/

Sodapop and Steve were heading back from the vending machine...again. Sodapop wasn't even sure how it had happened, but the enxt thing they knew they were cornered by three girls.

"Sodapop?"

"Yeah?" Soda replied skeptically.

"Can you answer one little question?" The girl asked sweetly, swaying back and forth. Soda looked at Steve for help, but Steve just shrugged, not sure why his friend seemed so hesitant.

"Yeah."

"Which one of us do you like more?" The smaller of the girls gushed. Sodapop recognized her as Alison.

"I…"

"I'm sorry Julie and Alison are pushing this on you," the girl wearing yellow chimed. Her name was Colleen. Two-Bit kinda liked her, Soda remembered. "I already told them the obvious answer."

Soda arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well, yeah. Me!" Colleen scoffed, eying Soda as if expecting him to nod. "It is me, isn't it?"

"Well…"

"Don't listen to her, Soda. Its okay. You can tell them its me," Alison, who was in a blue dress, cut in.

"Why would he do that? Sodapop doesn't lie, do you?"

"He wouldn't be lying!"

"Yes he would! He likes me more! It's SO obvious!"

"Girls! Girls!" The one wearing green (that Soda instantly recognized as Julie) cut in. "I think we ALL know who Sodapop likes more."

"Who?" the two girls asked in unison.

"Me!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Alison, you're a bigger liar than I am!"

"Oh, give it up, Colleen! Soda doesn't like you!"

"At least I don't stand around and drool over him when he works at the DX!"

Alison gasped, blushing a deep red. "I do NOT!"

"Oh yes you do." Julie chimed.

"At least I don't have a boyfriend who has no clue how I feel about _another guy_ unlike SOME people I could mention!" Alison screamed. The two other girls stopped, mouths hanging open with unsaid arguments.

"You wouldn't." Colleen whispered.

"Maybe I would! I'm sure Tim would just _love_ to hear about how you two are fighting over a different guy!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"No! Sodapop!" The three girls whipped around to face him again. "Tell us who you like more!"

"Well, I…uh…..I…."

"You're putting too much pressure on him!"

"Asking him to tell the truth is NOT too much pressure!"

"When you yell at him it is!"

"Who's yelling?"

"YOU ARE!"

"SODA! Tell them its me so we can get this over with!"

"NO! Tell them its me!"

"It's me!"

"GIRLS!" Soda shouted. The three turned to face him. "You're all very pretty but—"

"Who's prettier?" Colleen demanded.

"Me, of course!" Julie announced.

"Not for long!" Alison shrieked. She lunged at Julie, ripping her hair and making Soda take a small step back. Suddenly, there was clawing and screaming and hair-pulling. Steve grabbed Soda's shoulder, yanking him back to reality. The snuck away, trying to not draw attention to themselves. The last thing they wanted was to get pulled into that cat fight.

/

"Okay," Steve panted, "I've seen girls go crazy over you, bud, but nothing like that. Who _were_ those girls?"

"Colleen, Julie, and Alison," Soda replied. Normally, he would be laughing. But not now. "My fan club."

"I'll say," Steve sighed. "You know, the broad in the blue dress—"

"Alison."

"Alison is pretty cute…"

"Hit on any one of those girls. Fine with me. I ain't itchin' to be any of their boyfriends. One just might kill the other."

Steve laughed. But it was hollow. There was nothing to really laugh about anymore.

/

By the middle of the second week, the gang caved. None of them liked police, no greaser did. Every last one of them looked and spoke down to you and didn't give a hang about what happened to you or any one you cared about. But they had searched almost 15 hours each day for a week and a half, most of the time non-stop, scouring the streets of Chicago only to come up empty handed. IT was time to call in the police.

Darry dialed the number he was given and waited.

"Chicago police. How can we help you, sir?

"I need to report a missing person."

"Okay. Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Gender?"

"Male."

"Name?"

Darry pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the part he hated. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis."

"Can you repeat the first name again, please?"

"Ponyboy."

"Yeah. And my name is Happy Gumdrops," the officer said sarcastically. " Sir, we don't take kindly to pranks."

"This ain't a prank!" Darry snapped, but the officer had already hung up. Cursing, Darry slammed the phone down. He cursed again, and Soda looked at him.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, the officer's name is Happy Gumdrops." Darry replied sarcastically.

"What?" Steve asked.

"We're on our own." Darry explained, letting out a frustrated sigh and hanging his head. "The police ain't gonna be any help."

Every one of the gang let out a frustrated cuss word. Darry clenched his fists and left the room. Steve made a move to follow him, but Soda put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get him, Steve."

/

Sodapop caught up with his older brother just in time to see him try to punch a brick wall. Darry didn't cry out, but he start cradling his now bloodied hand.

"Dar?"

Darry sighed and turned toward his brother. "Yeah, Soda?"

"Are you okay?" Both boys knew it was a stupid question. None of the gang had been 'okay' since Ponyboy had gone missing.

"No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Again, with the stupid question. But Sodapop asked, giving his older brother a chance to let it out.

"What's wrong? Glory, Soda, everything is! Our kid brother is missing and for all we know he's halfway to California and the police are too stupid to do anything!" Darry kicked the wall in frustration.

Sodapop didn't know what to say. Looking at his older brother, he knew there wasn't anything he could say.

"Come on, Dar. Let's get that hand bandaged up."

Darry nodded and followed Sodapop. He knew that he had basically just confessed he had lost hope. The only place left in Chicago was a dinky little forest miles from the outskirts of the downtown area. Maybe it was time to give up hope. _No,_ Darry thought fiercely. _I ain't gonna give up._

But they were quickly running out of options. And time was wearing thin.

/

**Okay, so YOU NEED TO READ ALL OF THIS!**

**I will not be sending out a sneak peak for the next chapter. I **_**will**_** however, send out a teaser (a sentence or two) for the next chapter AND a deleted scene from the past two! But its one deleted scene for the last two chapters! Thank you! Happy….Saturday? Please review!**


	16. Forest

**Hey everybody! So a few things for the few of you who are probably reading this. One, sorry that it's been a while. I knew exactly where this chapter was going to go. But it was just flat out difficult to write. I hope you enjoy it. Two, if any of you watch Pysch, my friend animallover15243 just started writing one and I think you should check it out. Three, I really appreciate all of you who reviewed. Getting over two-hundred…wow. It's amazing. **_**You**_** guys are amazing. So here's a nice and **_**long**_** chapter for you! Four. A special shout out to "seasons", because she apparently told her dad "Stay gold, Ponyboy!" even though he dad just looked at her blankly. **

**Another thanks to animallover15243 for bothering so. much. about updating. Her inability to wait pushed me to update. Thanks!**

**Things really start to get exciting here, so tally ho and away we go!**

3rd Person POV

The gang woke up early…again. It had become the normal for them over the past two weeks. Darry was always first, then Soda, followed by Two-Bit, and lastly was Steve. They had the hotel room to themselves now, since Ponyboy and Two-Bit's class had gone back to Tulsa. Some drama had ensued with the attempt at allowing Two-Bit to stay, but his mother had agreed after hearing the situation. And the teachers were more than happy to rid of Two-Bit. So here the gang was, in week three of their searching and growing desperate.

"So ,what's the plan?" Steve asked after the gang had finished breakfast (or, technically only Steve had really eaten anything of moderate substance and that was only because his stomach felt like it was going to eat itself).

Soda, who had his head resting on his arms that were folded across the table, looked up. "Do we even _have_ one?"

Darry took a swallow of his second coffee that morning. "No, we don't."

The gang was quiet for a minute.

"Well," Steve sighed, breaking the silence, "We still haven't checked that forest a few miles east."

"I guess," Two-Bit agreed dejectedly.

"It's all we got," Darry stated, picking up his coffee and standing. Soda nodded his agreement, yawning as he stood. Darry cast him a worried glance, but Steve was the one to voice what he was thinking.

"Soda, you should try to catch some sleep,"

"I'm okay."

"No you ain't. You're just stubborn."

"Look, man, I won't be able to sleep anyway. And I would rather be awake and helpin' than be awake in a bed and doing nuthin'" Soda explained. Steve let it go, knowing that Soda was probably right.

"Fair enough," Steve sighed. "I'm driving."

"I'll drive, Steve," Darry argued tiredly.

"You haven't got enough sleep to operate a shower curtain," Steve teased lightly, snatching the keys out of Darry's hands. "I'm gonna drive."

Darry rolled his eyes, but followed Steve out of the café and into the overcastted streets of Chicago.

~/~/~

"Are we even allowed to be here?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because that sign said 'no tresspassing',"

"Good to know."

"So we _aren't _suppose to be here?"

Darry answered Steve's questions with a silent "yeah". Steve understood and dropped the subject as the gang continued in silence. No one was sure what to say, and their thoughts were simply better left unsaid. There was a growing panic for every member of the gang, something that being a greaser kept them from admitting. They all had been clinging to the hope that Ponyboy might have been in that forest. The longer they took, the more ground they covered: the more ground they covered, the less hope the gang had.

Minutes quickly passed into an hour, no one saying anything but the occasional sneeze or cough.

"Wait," Steve said after about an hour, "what's that?"

Steve pointed in a diagonal direction, where they could just make out something big and white. The gang turned to Darry, waiting for directions. Darry shrugged and took the lead, creeping forward and trying to make the least amount of sound he could. Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were quick to follow him to a bush between two trees.

They could just make out a large white van, and Two-Bit looked at it, trying to quell the mix of fear and hope that it was the van they had been searching for. He wasn't sure, and racked his memory. Three guys jumped out of the van, armed with guns and eyes peeled for any signs of….trouble? Police? Darry was sure, but he knew that these guys weren't here to hunt.

The gang watched silently, careful not to make a sound, as two more of them jumped into the back of the van. They returned a moment later, and with them was the battered, half-conscious body of a boy. He let out a quiet, strangled whimper as he was forcefully shoved forward.

"Please," he begged. The gang recognized that voice.

Ponyboy.

"What did I say about asking for things?" One of the men snapped, slapping him. Ponyboy fell silent.

"ANSWER ME!"

"To not do it."

"To not do it, what?"

Ponyboy didn't answer, and the man grabbed his hair.

"To not do it, _sir_,"

"Exactly."

Darry and Soda tensed and shifted position. Acting on instinct, Steve and Two-Bit both tackled the Curtis's brothers, Steve to Soda and Two-Bit to Darry. The gang was close-knit, so much so that often they knew what the other was thinking. This was one of those times. Both of the Curtis brothers were about to go charging in unarmed, and though Steve and Two-Bit were ready to do that as well, they knew that four guys against five would be hard enough. When three of them have guns already drawn, well that was suicide.

"If you don't drink this so help me," the gang watched helplessly as the man pulled out a switchblade.

Ponyboy drank the water forced on him.

"Good. Now go over there," he pointed to a tree, "and do…you know…then come right back."

Ponyboy scampered off and returned a moment later. He was shoved back in the van and the men quickly piled in, driving off almost before the door had been closed.

The gang didn't move, stunned. Darry shoved Two-Bit off of him and glared at him. Steve scrambled off of his buddy, offering a hand to help him up. Sodapop ignored him. He sat up, but couldn't find the strength or will to stand. It was a couple of minutes before Soda's eyes began to water and spill over. And once the tears had started, he couldn't seem to stop. Steve just stared at the same place the van had been minutes before, unable to speak or even think clearly. Two-Bit hadn't moved from how he had landed naturally after Daryr had shoved him. He couldn't think, trying to get a hold of reality and make coherent thoughts. Darry spun around and punched the nearest tree, resting his forehead against it as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

The gang was like that for minutes, maybe even hours, each member in their own surreal world.

Steve was the first to break out of his shocked daze,kneeling next to Sodapop and rubbing his back wordlessly. Soda was all but sobbing now, not controlling it and not knowing if he even wanted to control it. Two-Bit had finally grasped enough reality to sit up, still rendered speechless. His thoughts were jumbled, not even running in complete sentences as he tried to make sense of them all.

"What now?" Steve asked quietly. Darry's glare scared him into silence. Darry looked ready to kill. Literally.

Darry's expression changed as he slowly began to remember something. Suddenly, he was patting his pockets until he found a pen.

"Napkin?"

"What?" Two-Bit asked, still trying to make sense of his thoughts.

"I need a napkin!" he snapped, looking around. He swore before he scribbled something down on his hand.

"Darry?" Steve asked worriedly, wondering if he had reached his snapped.

"Yeah, Steve?" he asked quickly, pacing. Sodapop had finally got his breathing under control.

"Uh…are you okay?"

"I got it."

"What?" Soda asked as Steve pulled him to his feet.

"The license plate number."

"What is it?" Two-Bit asked, slowly getting to his feet. He was thinking only slightly clearer than before. Darry showed him the numbers and letters on his hand. He started to pace again, something that he did absent-mindedly whenever he was trying to come up with an idea.

He stopped and looked at the three other boys thoughtfully for a minute. Soda recognized the expression Darry was wearing. He had seen it plenty of times before their parents had died. It was the same one he wore when he helped Sodapop sneak out when he was fifteen, and again when his parents wouldn't let them go to the rodeo, and tons of times before that.

Darry had come up with a plan.

But as quickly as that had come, it vanished and Darry kept pacing.

"Dar?" Soda asked.

He stopped and looked at his brother.

"Yeah?"

"What was your plan?"

Darry shook his head, his eyes pained. "We couldn't do it, Soda."

"Why not?" Steve chimed in.

Darry looked sadly at them. "I couldn't ask you guys to do it. It wouldn't work anyway. Just…just forget it."

"Darry," Two-Bit said, dead serious, "Tell us what to do and we'll do it. Screw laws and probability. Whatever your plan was, it's all we got."

Darry hesitated.

"Superman, I'm with Two-Bit. And both you and Sodapop would go to heck and back for the kid. So we're all in."

"Fine," Darry sighed, giving in. If his plan really was as crazy as he thought, then the gang would stop it, he figured. He looked at his friend. "Two-Bit, have you ever stolen a cop uniform?"

~/~

**So, suspense! Yay! Now, I apologize but I will not be sending out a sneak peak because I don't think its possible to do so without giving away the plot and excitement of the next chapter. But please review anyway! **

**Also, are any of you nerdfighters? Let me know! I'm just curious! **


	17. The Plan Stage 1

**Gee, thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome! I especially need to thank animallover15243. Again, with the when are you updating and bothering me with other questions. I am so happy that I got to update today. Didn't have near as hard a time writing this as I have other chapters. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. **

**Also, although I am thankful to her, Steve fans may want to attack animallover15243. She told me that Steve wasn't important. YES HE IS!**

**Enjoy. **

TWO-BIT'S POV

Darry's plan was so crazy it was almost laughable. But when I really thought about it, I realized that it might work. Darry looked at us after he had finished, waiting to hear what we thought. By the look on his face, I knew that he was expecting us to shoot it down. I was pretty sure he had shot it down himself. But…it really wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Well," Steve sighed after several minutes, "when do we start?"

"Wait," Darry said, shaking his head, "you mean…we're actually going to do it?"

"Well, yeah," Soda said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's a good plan."

"No," Darry said, shocked, "it's _not_."

"Three against one, Darry. We win, you lose. We're gonna do it your way."

"_My_ way is to _not_ follow my plan and come up with something more….more….practical!"

"Being practical won't work," Soda sighed, "not for this."

"But…you guys could…"

"Get arrested? Been there, done that."

"No…well yeah, but not what I meant…I mean…." Darry stuttered.

"Get caught?"

"And _then_ get arrested? We've all been there…well, except you."

"Get killed!" Darry suddenly shouted. He looked at all of us, his gaze lingering on Soda.

"We won't," Steve replied.

"You don't know that, Steve!"

"You're right, Darry. I don't know that we won't get killed. But either we risk the chance, or we sit here and do nothing. The kid's in trouble," Steve said, and everybody closed their eyes for a minute, remembering the way he looked…his cries of pain…"and we gotta help him. I say we start tonight."

"Agreed."

"Ditto."

Darry looked torn, running a hand through his hair and his gaze flickering between the three of us.

"I…"

"Look, Superman," I sighed, "we're going to do this with or without you."

Everybody knew that I was serious. And right.

"Fine," Darry sighed, looking sadly at Sodapop for a moment. "I'm in. Tonight?"

"Yeah," I said firmly, nodding once.

V^V^V^V^

I thought I would be scared. Nervous, panicked, doubtful. Anything but this. I only felt adrenaline. It was pushing my heart into overdrive, making me barely able to sit still. I had to be doing something. Bouncing my knee, tapping my fingers, pacing. Something. I could tell it was driving everybody else up the wall, but hey. I couldn't help it.

"Would you stop that?" Steve snapped as I stood up to pace for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Sorry, Steve." I sat back down.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Not really. Just….excited," I laughed uncomfortably. "Weird, right?"

Steve shook his head. "Not really."

"You know," I said randomly, "I've stolen a lot of stuff—"

"No kiddin'," Steve said, smiling.

"But this is different."

"Of course it is," Steve sighed. "When you were doin' this before, it wasn't a big deal. You either walk away with a new pack of Kools, or you get in trouble. Only you. That ain't true this time."

"Yeah," I replied, laughing uneasily. "I get caught this time and we all die."

"Shut up thinkin' like that, Two-Bit. Those thoughts will get to you."

"Golly, Steve, I can't help it!"

"I know. Just…try to relax."

I stood back up and kept pacing, running Darry's plan through my head and wondering if it was such a good idea.

V^V^V^V^

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I need to file a complaint."

"Against who?" the officer asked skeptically.

"My blasted neighbors!" I snapped, feigning irritation. I had never, in my life, been so grateful to be a greaser. Being a greaser taught you to keep your cool and know how to pull off a good bluff. Two things that I desperately needed right now.

"Okay, I'll be right back," the officer walked into back room.

Newly found energy, strange energy, coursed into me. It resembled the energy during a rumble, but it was different. Stronger. I sprinted toward the back door, on the other side of the room that the officer had entered and snuck in. No police officers were to be found, making me sigh in relief. The hallway was lined with doors, and I jogged down them, looking for a room that could have a fuzz uniform.

_Criminal Records A-G_

_Linen Closet_

_Conference Room 2B_

_Chicago Police Lost and Found Closet_

I almost laughed out loud. It was as if the sign read "Come in here, Two-Bit! This is what you need!". I quickly opened the door and ran into the room, closing the door behind me. Grabbing a shirt, pants, belt, holster, gun, and a badge (all miraculously laying out in the open), I looked for an exit.

I heard the door opening and instinctively dove behind a pile of clothes.

"How do you lose your holster, Benny?"

"I don't know, Francis, but I did! Can we just grab one of the extras and get the heck out of here? I feel like I'm being watched."

I held my breath.

"Aw, come on, Benny. You _always_ feel like that. It comes with the job."

"Well, it wasn't in the job description."

"Just get your dang holster!"

"Benny" grabbed one and left, closing the door behind them. I let out a breath I had forgotten I had been holding and waited a minute before standing. I took a closer look around the room and grinned upon finding an exit sign. I was free.

And I, Two-Bit Mathews, had just stolen a cop uniform.

V^V^V^V

I walked down the street and around the corner, using as many back ways and alleys that I could so to avoid suspicion. I mean, a hood carrying a fuzz uniform is bound to get some unwanted attention. I saw Darry's truck and sprinted the rest of the way, last minute nervous energy rushing through me. The three in the truck saw me and grinned, jumping out.

"I did it!" I cried, laughing. I knew I sounded a bit hysterical, but I was just so relieved to have not been caught.

Darry took the uniform from my arms and threw it in the back seat.

"Good job, bud!" Steve shouted, pulling me into a headlock. I fought against him, breaking free only to have Soda pull me back into a headlock of his own.

"Who knew so many days of breaking the law would turn out to be useful?" Soda commented, letting me go.

"Thank you, Two-Bit," Darry said sincerely, grinning.

"Hey, Muscles," I shrugged, "_I_ should be thanking _you_. That may have been the best accomplishment of my life."

"And that really says something about you, doesn't it?" he teased.

"Yup."

We laughed. We all calmed down after a while, suddenly reminded that the hard part was yet to come.

"Steve, you ready?" Darry asked seriously.

Steve nodded once, his jaw set with determination. "Heck yeah. Let's do this."

V^VV^V^V

**Review please!**


	18. The Plan Stage 2

**Okay, so I HAVE to tell you all something. Last night, I was watching Dancing With The Stars and you'll never guess who was on it! RALPH MACCHIO! (AKA: Johnny Cade). Even more epic: the dances last night were to songs that each star has an emotional connection to. So guess what song he picked? So Gold! He dedicated it to his wife. And guess what he got to talk about in the interview before the dance? THE OUTSIDERS! And the most epic thing of it all: When they were telling you to vote for him, he said, "Do it for Johnny!". I had the BIGGEST fan-girl attack I've ever had in my life. I couldn't help but picture him as a grown-up Johnny. Heh….HOW STINKIN' EPIC IS THAT?**

**Watching all of that gave me renewed inspiration for this story. YOU ROCK MACCHIO!**

**Please enjoy this chapter! I kinda have mixed feelings about it, so tell what you think. Sorry that it is so short!**

STEVE'S POV

Darry was out of his mind. I knew that from the minute he told us his plan. But it was the only plan we had. And it was well worth the try. Two-Bit had done his part. It was time to do mine. And to say I was nervous would be an understatement.

"Calm down, buddy. You've done this before."

"Not with a fuzz cruiser, Soda! Only a Socs car. Once. Last year. I can't do this."

Soda grabbed me by the shoulders. "If any of us can do this, it's _you_, Steve."

"Because _that_ makes me feel so much better," I replied sarcastically.

Soda rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. We both knew that there would be no calming me down right now.

"Ready Steve?" Darry asked me again.

I shook loose. "Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be."

"You sure you want to do this, Steve? We can try—"

"No, Dar. We're gonna do this. Heck, if Two-Bit can steal a cop uniform from a police station, then I can do this."

"Okay," he sighed.

We climbed into the truck and drove a while before we passed a police car on the side of the road. It was parked outside a Burger King, one rotund policeman in the driver's seat with his feet propped up and doughnut in hand. Darry drove past it and pulled into a hotel parking lot a little ways down the street.

"You sure?" Darry asked again.

"Shut up, Superman. I'm sure," I said, smiling as I climbed out of the truck.

"Wait!" he called before I could close the door.

"What?"

"How do you plan on getting him out of the car?"

I grinned slyly. "I'll think of something."

V^V^V^V^V^V

A rock. That's all I needed really. And there were none around. Of course there weren't. Life never came that easy. I walked the small distance that was between the truck and the fuzz car. My foot caught on something, causing me to almost fall flat on my face before I steadied myself and looked around to see what tripped me. I grinned. A brick could work too. I picked it up and slipped through an alley and around the back to the other side of the Burger King.

I crept forward down the side of the restaurant, saw an opening and smiled. I spared a glance at the police officer, but he was busy singing (off key, I might add) to "All Shook Up". I rolled my eyes, bounced the brick in my hand, and dove behind the police cruiser, crouching low enough that the rearview mirror wouldn't be able to see me. I took a deep breath, and threw the brick as hard and as fast as I could. For a few moments, it sailed quietly. I covered my face right before it smashed through the window with a loud _crash_. The fuzz was out of his car and in the building before I could even process what had happened.

I slipped down the side of the car quickly and looked in the window. The key was in the ignition. And this guy was a bigger idiot than any Soc I've ever met. I grinned, jumping in the front seat, slamming the door closed, and taking off down the road. I heard cries of victory as I passed Darry's truck.

I had rounded the corner before the fuzz had even realized his car was missing.

V^V^V^V^V

"Steve!" They all yelled once I had gotten the fuzz car hidden. The only place that really made sense was the woods, so that's where we had to go. I was stunned climbing out of the driver's seat. It felt so surreal.

"Steve, man, that was awesome!"

"I can't believe that you just did that!"

I smiled. I couldn't believe it either.

"Stage two, complete," Two-Bit said in a dramatic voice. I laughed, feeling …drunk almost. Little things that I wouldn't even smile at had me laughing. I guess it was just the relief of it all.

"Now what?" Two-Bit asked.

"You heard the plan," Sodapop said. "Let's go find us a van."

V^V^V^V^V^V

PONYBOY'S POV

"You know," the man said, smirking down on me. "You're more trouble than your worth." I bit my lip to keep from gasping. I curled in on myself further, hoping that he would leave. He never did until he was done. And he was never done until I was unconscious.

"I normally wait two months," he continued, "but it's been about half that, right?" I didn't answer. "I guess I can make an acceptation." I closed my eyes. He knelt down and I realized that this was actually it. He was going to kill me. It was going to be painful. Torture, even. But at least there would be no more. I felt detached from it all. Through the pain filled haze, I thought about my life. What I would miss. Darry and Soda of course. _Ow._ Two-Bit and, yes, Steve. Sunrises. Sunsets. Home. But I didn't feel the need to hold on anymore. There was so much more on the other side. _OW. _Mom, Dad, Johnny, maybe even Dally. No more pain. No more loneliness.

_It was finally going to be over._

**Yeah, that's right. I realized you all thought that this was going to go as planned. Oh! Ponyboy will be saved. Well, even if they find him, it may not be alive. Yes, I _am_ that cruel. **


	19. The Plan: The Final Stage

**Yeah. So, (weak laugh) funny story. Why didn't I update? Well, it was, frankly, a difficult chapter to write. Not because I have some emotional connection. Not THAT kind of hard. Just, the pacing of it, I guess. And how they find…well, you'll find out. **

**Forgot! Um, a very special thanks to those of you that actually yelled at me to update. It's nice to feel like you have those readers! **

**Also, I forgot to answer diehardoutsider's question about DWTS: That night was the first night I actually watched this season. **

**I hope the beginning of this makes sense. I'm REALY iffy on this beginning. Please enjoy. This is the longest chappy I've every written. **

**Oh, I almost forgot! Anytime you see V^V^V^V^V is a _break_ in time. Anytime you see MEANWHILE... it means that it is happening at the _same_ time. **

"How _exactly_ do you plan on finding the van, Dar?" Soda asked.

Darry sighed heavily. "I don't know," he mumbled quietly.

"Well, that's a problem," Steve stated casually.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Darry snapped. Steve looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it.

"We could just drive around, you know? See if we can find it?" Two-Bit suggested.

"I thought of that, actually," Darry said, "but you stole a fuzz cruiser. The entire police force in the city is going to be looking for that car. And using the truck isn't going to help much if we find the van on the move."

There was a moment of silence, everyone trying to figure a way out of their predicament.

"We could use the radio," Steve offered. The rest of the gang looked at him like he was an idiot. "Just hear me out, okay? I pretend to be the officer, ask around on that radio that fuzz always have in their car and see if anyone knows where the van is. I'll tell them to not pull it over, but to give me its location?"

"That might work," Darry agreed after a moment.

"Wait," Two-Bit broke in, shaking his head in confusion, "why would we not want them to pull them over? Then they could get arrested too."

"Because," Darry began, "we would have to give them a reason."

"So? Tell them that they have kidnapped a kid."

"No," Soda said, pushing forward in the conversation to avoid the awkward silence that inevitably followed that statement.

"Why the heck not?" Two-Bit asked, feeling left out and stupid for being the only one that didn't seem to follow.

"Because then they are going to want evidence."

"But we _saw_ them with Pony," Two-Bit said slowly.

"Yes. That's exactly our point. If 'fuzz'," Darry paused to use air quotes, "saw it go down, they're gonna want to know why we didn't do anything."

"Oh," Two-Bit stated, nodding.

"Steve," Soda said, turning their attention back to the conversation before-hand. "Good plan."

"Thank you, thank you, hold your applause…" Steve joked, trying to get a long since forgotten smile out of his best friend.

Soda smiled weakly, but it wasn't what Steve was going for.

"They're still gonna want a reason," Two-Bit reminded.

"I got that covered," Steve said nonchalantly.

Darry nodded. "Good. Go put this on." He threw the uniform at him.

"What? Why me?"

"Yeah, why can't I do it?" Two-Bit whined.

Darry paused, looking for a decent wording. The truth was that even though he had been great at covering it up, the gang knew Two-Bit was still shaken from his earlier encounter with the guy. They didn't exactly trust him to not shoot him.

"Because you might shoot him," Soda explained.

"So?"

"Let's see, shall we? We have stolen a fuzz uniform, gun, and badge, and a cop car. We don't want to add murder to this list."

"But why can't Sodapop?" Steve offered, looking for a way out.

"Same reason, except Sodpop would make it a painful death. And he looks too similar to Pony. They would figure something's up."

Soda had to agree with the first reason. If ever got his hands on that guy he would make sure it was a slow and painful death. It was a dark thought for such a happy-go-lucky guy, but he didn't care.

"Why not you?" Steve asked Darry. Darry's eyes seem to darken a shade.

"Because I don't trust myself within hundred feet of that guy if I have a gun."

Steve nodded, knowing that they had no real choice. Basically, Steve was the only one who would be able to even think about keeping his head.

"Fine."

V^V^V^V

"Hey, uh, could any of y'all out there help a brother out?" Steve drawled into the radio, lowering his voice and over exaggerating his accent.

"Whaddaya need?" A couple of voices responded.

"Hey, uh, I need ta find my cousins."

"Man, we don't know what you're cousins look like."

"Naw, man, I needja ta tell me if ya see a white van with the license plate number…" Steve said the number slowly.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled," one voice replied

"I'll see what I can do," another voice chimed in.

A chorus of similar answers rang through the speaker.

"And now," Steve said to Two-Bit in his normal voice, "we wait."

And wait they did.

And wait.

And wait.

"Hey who was the guy lookin' fer his cousins?" a gruff voice asked.

Steve scrambled for the radio, swinging his legs off of the dashboard with a thump. "That'd be me, partner."

"I found 'em."

Steve and Two-Bit shared a nervous glance.

"You sure, man?"

"White van with license plate…" he rambled them off.

"Yeah, that's them. Thanks, man. Where are they?"

"Driving down that dirt road just west of Elm Street."

"West of Elm Street?" he repeated, and Two-Bit raced out of the car and over to the truck next to them to tell Darry and Soda.

"Thanks man," Steve stated into the radio.

"Hey, wait a sec."

Steve froze. "Yeah?"

"Why did ya use your radio ta find your cousins?"

"How else do I find them? 'Sides, my ma would go nuts if we didn't find 'em." Two-Bit climbed back in.

Steve started the car. "What city are you from? 'Cause you sure ain't from here. I don't remember anyone on the force with that think of an accent."

"I'm new."

"I gathered that," the man said sarcastically. "What city?"

"Um…Dallas," Steve sighed, both he and Two-Bit thinking of their two friends. Thinking of how fate had pulled them from the gang. And how they just couldn't bear to lose a third.

V^V^V^V

They found the van remarkably quickly.

"Show time," Steve muttered his breath as they trailed the van. The road was long and unpaved, but the dirt made the ride smooth. One end of the tiny forest was to their right. He flipped the sirens and lights on. He prayed that the people in the van wouldn't try to make a run for it, and thankfully, they didn't. They pulled over.

Two-Bit looked at him. "You ready?"

"I kinda have to be, don't I?" he climbed out. He walked over to the van and knocked on the window.

"What?"

"Sir, do you have any idea how fast you were going?" Steve asked, disguising his voice to lose as much of the southern accent as he could. He hoped the man didn't notice his slightly shaking hands.

"What?"

"You were speeding, sir."

"That's—"

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car."

"What?"

_Is this guy deaf?_ Steve thought. "Get out of the car, sir."

"No way in—"

"Sir, don't make this harder than it needs to be. Since you clearly did not realize your speed I might let you off with a warning if you cooperate." Steve paused. "Now get outta the car," he snapped.

The guy turned to the group of men also in the van. Steve hadn't noticed them.

"If your buddies take one foot outta that van," Steve said quickly, "well I just might have to," he subtly slid the gun out of its holster.

"Whoa, man. Calm down. I'm comin'," the guy at the wheel said, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Don't do _anything_," he whispered to the men before climbing out.

Steve coughed loudly, praying that this plan might actually work.

_MEANWHILE…_

Steve coughed. Darry and Soda stood up from their position and silently rushed forward. Darry locked gazes with Two-Bit, who was watching them from the driver's seat of the police car, exactly where he was suppose to be.

Darry felt Soda nudge him and looked over. Sodapop pointed to the double doors before them, nodding to the lock. Darry breathed a very quiet sigh of relief upon seeing the doors unlocked. For once in their life, they finally had a small break.

Darry grabbed the handle, his stomach twisting into knots, and he used his fingers to count to three.

One…

Two...

Three.

Darry opened the door, closing his eyes in fear that it might creak. It didn't. Soda jumped inside and Darry followed. Soda stopped suddenly and almost collapsed to his knees had Darry not been right there. Ponyboy looked dead. His arms, legs, neck and face all assorted violets, blues, blacks, and red. His shirt and jeans were cut up and stained with red.

Darry rushed forward, once he was sure Soda's legs would support him. His youngest brother's breathing was so shallow it was scary, and Darry frantically felt for a pulse. It was weak. So weak that Darry almost missed it.

Darry scooped his brother up and looked at Soda, asking him a question with his eyes.

_Can you carry him?_

It wasn't a question of strength. It was a question of emotional stability. _Can you carry him without breaking? _Soda nodded reluctantly. He accepted Ponyboy as Darry eased him into Soda's arms, fighting with all his will power to not drop sobbing right then and there. In the haze of his thoughts, he noticed how light Ponyboy seemed. Light and cold. That was never a good combination.

Darry took one very fast and short glance around the room. It was dark, the only light coming from the open doors. There was a wooden shelf to Darry's left, upon which lay a red switchblade. Darry's stomach gave a violent start as he realized what that red was. Not only was it blood, it was _Ponyboy's_ blood.

Both boys heard a creak and their heads whipped around to the wooden shelf. It creaked again, louder this time.

_Please don't—_ Darry's thought was interrupted as the wooden shelf started to crash toward the floor. Darry's arm shot out instinctively to catch it, and the shelf slammed into his arm. It continued on its way down.

_**CRASH!**_

The sound was frighteningly loud, and white hot pain erupted from Darry's arm. He pushed the pain aside and shoved his brother forward. Soda shot a concerned glance at Darry as he jumped out the back. Darry shoved him forward again, slamming the door closed behind them as they darted into the adjacent forest…

_MEANWHILE…_

_**CRASH!**_

"What the—" the man stated, turning around to face the direction of the van.

Acting on instinct and doing the first thing that came to mind, Steve slammed the guy into the hood of the van in an attempt to buy them all some time. He heard a crack and assumed he had broken the guy's nose. He didn't care. If he could, he would have broken a heck of a lot more than that.

Steve sprinted towards the fuzz cruiser. He had never run so fast in his entire life. He reached it, Two-Bit already having started the engine, and noticed a couple of bushes rustling. Darry and Soda. He just hoped they could make it. And that they had the kid with them.

Two-Bit sped away the second Steve had sat down, almost before he had closed the door. In the rear-view mirror, he saw the guys climb out of the van, half rushing to the guy Steve had slammed into the car and the other half to the back. Two-Bit was already out of sight before he could watch their reaction.

"Tell me," Steve panted heavily, "that they…got the…the kid?"

"I think so. It was hard to tell," Two-Bit said. None of them said anymore until they were a good twenty-five miles away, taking seemingly random, but actually planned, roads and turns in an effort to keep the men from following them. When they reached their destination, Two-Bit killed the engine and the two of them sat there in shocked silence.

"So we did it?" Steve asked after several moments.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Two-Bit responded gravely.

_MEANWHILE…_

The Curtis brothers ran, dodging branches and rocks and never slowing their pace. Because they knew their brother's life depended on it. It wasn't until they reached the truck hidden in those woods and were a safe distance that either of them dared to speak.

"Dar?" Sodapop panted, concern evident in his voice.

Darry winced from the unbearable throbbing in his arm. But he took one look at Ponyboy and decided he had to suck it up. His pain was nothing compared to his brother's by the looks of it.

"Yeah, Sodapop?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"No way. Nuh-uh. How bad is it?" Soda said, easing Ponyboy into the back seat and nodding toward his older brother's arm.

Darry shrugged, wincing slightly. "I'll be fine Soda."

Soda grabbed his other arm, making Darry look at him. "How. Bad. Is. It?"

"Probably broken, but that's the least of our worries right now. We gotta get Pone to a hospital and _now._"

Soda didn't need to hear any more. He climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine as Darry jumped in the back. He avoided looking at Ponyboy, knowing that the moment he did he would snap.

**Review please? I'm feeling kind of iffy….**


	20. Shock and Tears

**I'm gonna sob in a corner. I wrote this chapter. Clicked save. and guess what? IT DIDN'T SAVE! GAH! Anywhoo, this took longer than expected. SO TOTALLY TICKED OFF RIGHT NOW! btw: no guarantee of when my next update will be because it might be a while until I can get my hands on some time and a computer. Please enjoy!**

**P**onyboy had been whisked away from Darry almost the second Darry stepped into the hospital pleading for help. Now, ten minutes later, Darry had yet to move. The shock of everything that had happened over the last two and a half weeks hit Darry in that one moment after Ponyboy had been pulled from his arms. He just couldn't find the strength to move.

"Darry!"

The voice calling his name was barely heard. Darry was too numb to notice anything.

"Darry?"

If Darry even felt the hand that was placed on his shoulder, he didn't show it.

"Superman?"

Still no response.

"Darrel!"

Darry blinked. "Yeah?"

"How's the kid?" It was Steve and Two-Bit. Darry let out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes and biting his lip in an effort to keep the tears at bay. He couldn't find his voice to answer. That was okay. His reaction spoke volumes for the two other members of the gang.

"Wait a second," Steve said, spinning around, "where is Sodapop?"

Darry whipped around, a million thoughts running through his head. None of which ended well. Steve saw this first, and was quick to recover.

"Don't worry, Darry," he added quickly. "I'm sure he's around. I'll check the bathroom."

Darry only managed to nod, and Steve left. It was then that Two-Bit noticed that Darry was cradling his arm.

"Hey, Dar?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah?" he replied quietly.

Two-Bit nodded towards Darry's arm. "Is your arm okay?"

"Yeah." Darry didn't move his arm to prove his point though, causing Two-Bit's suspicion to increase.

"Yeah? Then move your arm above your head."

Darry stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Fine. You win. My arm might be a little broken."

"A little?"

Darry shrugged. "I'm fine."

"No you ain't," Two-Bit stated, rolling his eyes and grabbing Darry by his non-broken arm. Darry didn't care enough to protest. Two-Bit dragged him over to the desk. "Uh, my friend here," Two-Bit explained when the nurse looked up at him, "got his arm broken."

The nurse looked at Darry and smiled softly. She recognized him from when he had run in, an almost-dead boy in his arms, shouting for help. The man in question looked pale, dark circles encased his eyes. His hair was matted and his eyes were still slightly big. "I'll take care of him."

V^V^V^V

When Darry returned, Two-Bit was slightly less worried to see that Darry had his arm in a sling. Other than that, Darry didn't look much better. He shifted the strap around his shoulder as he walked over toward Two-Bit, who had moved to sit down in the plastic chairs. He slid down against the wall into a sitting position, ignoring the available chairs.

Darry quickly filled out form after form, and (after turning them in) went and sat back down on the floor, looking miserable.

"This is my fault." Darry didn't mean for anyone else to hear it. But Two-Bit did.

"You can't be serious," he said incredulously. Darry gave him a look that plainly stated "Wanna bet?". Two-Bit opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by Steve, who was walking up the hallway toward them.

"I found him," Steve announced.

Darry let out a sigh of relief.

"But," Steve continued, "He won't let me in."

"In where?" Darry asked, finally finding his voice.

"the bathroom."

Darry sighed. "Let me talk to him."

Steve nodded and, noticing Darry's sling, held out a hand to help pull him up. Darry accepted, giving Steve an appreciative nod in return. He walked down the hall, turning into the bathroom.

V^V^V

"Pepsi?"

The eldest Curtis heard a sniffle. "Yeah?" came the timid voice of his brother.

Darry walked toward the outside of the stall and was relieved that the bathroom was empty.

"Can I come in?"

"I'm fine, Darry," Soda stated. Darry smiled softly.

"I didn't say you weren't." Sodapop unlocked the door and Darry came in.

Darry took a good look at his younger brother. His eyes were red, tears still making tracks down his cheeks.

"Hey, Pepsi."

"I can't believe this. I just can't believe it." Soda slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands. Darry closed the stall door and sat down next to him.

"I know."

"Who would…" Sodapop couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

"I don't know, Soda."

"W…what if—"

"Stop right there," Darry interrupted. "We can't go around thinking like that."

"I can't help it sometimes. H-he…" Soda suddenly started sobbing, leaning against Darry.

"We'll be okay," Darry said, attempting to soothe his brother.

Soda sniffed, his breathing coming in quivering gasps. "But will Ponyboy?"

Darry was silent. He didn't know.

"Soda?" It was Steve.

"In here." Darry called, using his foot to unlock the stall door. Steve came in, sitting on the other side of Soda.

"Hey bud," he said softly. Soda sniffed and wiped his eyes with his hands.

"H-hey, Steve," he replied. "Are you and Two-Bit okay?"

"We're just fine."

"So what happened with the two of you?" Darry asked.

"You mean after that big crash?" Steve asked. Darry nodded. "What was that about anyway?"

"There was a shelf in there that collapsed," Darry explained. Steve eyed his arm.

"And I suppose that's where you broke your arm?"

"Yeah," Soda replied, "he tried to stop it from falling and it broke his arm. I'm glad you got that checked out, Dar."

"Well…"

"I didn't exactly give him a choice."

The three boys looked up to find Two-Bit leaning on the side of the stall.

"Hey Two-Bit."

"Hey Sodapop. You okay?"

"Yeah. As okay as I can be, I guess," Soda sighed.

Two-Bit nodded in understanding. "Oh, Darry? The doctor wanted to see you."

The guys sitting on the bathroom floor all stood up.

"Hang on a sec, Steve, Soda," Two-Bit stated, stopping them. "He specifically said _only_ Darry."

Darry sighed and pushed past Two-Bit, exiting the bathroom thinking, _This can't be good._

V^V^V^V

Darry shook the doctor's hand, noticing that he didn't seem disgusted by it like most doctors.

"Please Mr. Curtis, if you will follow me," the doctor said, motioning down the hallway.

Darry nodded and followed, nodding politely to the passing nurses who would care to glance his way. The doctor led him into a small room that was lined with file cabinet after file cabinet. On the far wall was a desk and behind it sat the doctor.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Curtis."

Darry obliged, but said, "Please call me Darrel." 'Mr. Curtis' reminded him too much of his father, and Darry seemed too informal for a doctor for some reason.

The doctor accepted the request with a nod. "Darrel it is. As you may have already guessed, I am the doctor in charge of your younger brother, Ponyboy."

"How is he?"

"Well, Darrel, I am not a doctor who lies to his patients or their families. So, the answer to your question is not well."

Darry exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a moment and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Darrel." Darry looked up. "I do not mean to pry, but I am curious as to _how_ he got those injuries? The most I can tell is that it was no accident…"

"well…"Darry hesitated, not wanting to trust a man he just met with information on what happened. The doctor seemed to sense this.

"I can assure you that I am held to the upmost confidentiality in terms of personal information that patients or families disclose to me."

"Uh, well…" _Please don't make me regret this, _Darry thought. "Ponyboy, he, uh, went on a class trip to Chicago and ended up missing. We live in Tulsa, Oklahoma, and it took us two days to get here when our friend called us," Telling the story was harder than Darry thought. He didn't want to relive those moments. Heck, he didn't want to live them a first time. "he was missing for two and a half weeks before we found him. We looked for him. We really did," he added desperately. "But he had been….he had been kidnapped. When we found him we…" Darry had to stop. It was too much.

"you rushed him here." the doctor finished gently. Darry nodded. "Why didn't you call the police?"

"We did. They didn't exactly take us seriously."

The doctor's eyes flashed. "Why not?"

"Well, sir, Ponyboy isn't exactly a common name…"

"Dr. Mink!" A nurse shouted, entering the office. She flashed a short, but apologetic, smile at Darry before rushing on. "You're needed. Now."

"Coming, Sarah," Dr. Mink said, standing up. "We'll talk later, Darrel."

"Yes, sir."

Nurse Sarah dragged Dr. Mink out of the office by his arm. Darry stood up and walked down the hall back toward the gang. Steve was leaning against the wall, staring as his shoe. Soda was sitting in one of the chairs, reading _Moby Dick_.

"Where did you get that?" Darry asked his brother.

Sodapop looked up. "Hm? Oh, Steve and Two-Bit stopped by the hotel on the way here. "

"Hasn't done much good though. He can't get through a sentence without pacing or looking at the clock."

Sodapop ignored Steve's comment. There were more pressing questions he had to ask. "What did the doctor say?"

Darry argued with himself over how to answer Soda. He took in his brother's exhausted features before answering. "He was pulled out before he could get to his point," Darry replied, deciding that the half-truth was better than telling his brother everything.

"Hey, where's Two-Bit?" Steve asked, looking around.

"He needed a smoke," Soda answered, "But he told me he wasn't about to get kicked out of this hospital. He's outside."

"Not anymore," Darry muttered when he saw his friend walking up the hall, sliding a pack of Kools back into his pocket.

The gang waited impatiently for news on their youngest member. Darry was pacing, not able to shake the thought that the emergency somehow involved his kid brother. Soda was trying and failing miserably to focus on the book before him. Two-Bit was sitting forward with his elbows on his knees, staring intently at the clock, hoping that somehow it might speed up time. Steve was leaning against the wall still, staring off into space.

Darry finally sat down, just in time to see Dr. Mink walking up the hallway toward them, a grave look on his face. Darry stood up, and the rest of the gang followed his example. Together, they rushed up to the doctor. All of their stomachs felt slightly queasy, terrified of the answers to the questions that flew out of their mouths.

"How is he?"

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Is he gonna make it?"

"He's okay, right?"

The gang fired off at the same time. The doctor sighed, his eyes sad.

"You boys…he probably won't be able to hear you, but…you boys might want to say your goodbyes."

**Review?**


	21. Goodbyes

**Hi. Sorry it took so long to update, but at least I gave you some notice that it might be a while. The week after I posted my chapter I couldn't access a computer until Thursday, and that weekend I was visiting company, catching up on homework, and sleeping. The following week and the weeks after was spent with school and me writing this chapter painfully slowly. Thank you math class. **

**There are a lot of time breaks. Sorry if they bug you. And a lot of crying. But I think its used appropriately. Sorry if you think I over did it, I'm not really sure. (But do keep in mind the situation)**

**This chapter, while writing it, I was listening to the same two songs. So, thank you Glee/Darren Criss (**_**Somewhere Only We Know)**_** and Rob Thomas **_**(Little Wonders)**_

**Please read and review.**

"…_.you boys might want to say your goodbyes."_

Soda's eyes grew round and Two-Bit looked at him in alarm, worried that he might just pass out on them. Soda swayed slightly, but put his arm out and leaned against the wall. Darry shook his head, willing this nightmare to go away. He took a few steps back, his eyes begging for the doctor to be wrong. Suddenly, Darry whipped around and sprinted down the hall and out the door.

"Dar!" Steve took off after him. Steve caught up with him quickly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Darry shook it off and started to walk away. Steve looked at him for a moment with a hurt expression before following. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Why?"

Darry turned to look at him, his eyes hard. "Why?" His expression softened and tears welled up in his eyes. "Because, Ponyboy's dying in there. He's dying and there isn't a blasted thing I can do about it! I've always been able to protect him somehow, Steve. Now, I can't. I failed."

Steve shook his head slowly. "No….where did you get that stupid idea?"

Darry remained silent.

"Look. Yes, Ponyboy is dying. Yes, there isn't anything you can do about it. But that doesn't make it your fault."

"Steve, answer this question honestly," Darry commanded. "Who signed the permission slip that let him come?"

Steve stared at him, knowing the answer but not wanted to say it. "You."

"See?"

"But Dar," Steve stated, "that don't make this your fault."

"Then who should I blame?"

"How about the guys that did that to him."

"But he wouldn't have even been able to get taken by them if he stayed at home."

"Darry, I don't understand you sometimes. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I will say that I bet you'll feel a heck of a lot worse if you don't say goodbye before its too late."

V^V^V^V^V

The doctor had told Two-Bit and Soda the room number and left.

"Soda?"

"Yeah?" he whispered. He cleared his throat and tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it didn't work.

"Do you…um," Two-Bit sniffed, trying to hold back his own tears. It was the truth. Ponyboy was going to die. "do you want first honors?"

Soda looked at him helplessly, feeling lost. Overwhelming, heart wrenching grief suddenly knock the wind out of him, the reality of what was happening punching a hole through his heart. His kid brother was gonna die.

And he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye.

Soda shook his head wordlessly, leaning on the wall to keep himself steady. His eyes soon had filled with tears and Soda let them fall.

"I can't," he whispered, his voice not able to be stronger at the moment. "I just can't."

Two-Bit closed his eyes for a moment, and slipped into the awaiting hospital room.

V^V^V^V^V

His eyes grew wide when he saw Ponyboy.

The kid had to have been hooked up to a dozen or more machines and IVs. He was pale, which was a stark contrast to the purple, black, and yellow bruises that was on every visible part of him. His right leg was wrapped and so was his left arm. He looked…broken.

Two-Bit knew he should at least move out of the doorway, but he couldn't seem to make his body react to what his mind was telling it to do. After several minutes, Two-Bit could finally move over to the bed.

"Glory, kid," Two-Bit whispered, still struck dumb by Ponyboy's state. He swore. "I'm such an _idiot_. This is all my fault and now…"

There was a moment of silence, save only for the steady beeping of the varying machines. Suddenly, Two-Bit burst out, unable to stop himself once he started.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy! I'm so sorry! I should have been watching out for you because you're like my brother and I let that happen to you and I wasn't there when you needed me to be and it's all my fault and I'm so sorry! I'm so so _so_ sorry, Ponyboy. I understand if you don't forgive me because you have every right in the world to not forgive me and even more reasons to hate my guts because it's all my fault and no one should expect you to be okay with the fact that you went through what you did because I wasn't there. I was off flirting with some girl who I didn't even really like and you get kidnapped and…and…." Two-Bit stuttered. He wasn't crying but he was darn close to it. The next part was nearly whispered as Two-Bit tried to regain his composure.

"Just…please don't leave us, kiddo. It would kill us."

V^V^V^V

Two-Bit walked out, his eyes watering, and sat down with the rest of the gang without another word. He buried his face in his hands before feeling someone put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze. Two-Bit looked up to find that it had been Darry, his eyes wet with unshed tears. Two-Bit averted his gaze, feeling his stomach twist with guilt, and he brushed Darry's arm off as he stood up and walked away.

Darry followed him, seeing out of the corner of his eye Steve slip into the hospital room.

"Hey, Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit stopped and turned around, still looking at the floor. He couldn't watch Darry's face.

"Tell me you don't blame yourself for this."

Two-Bit glanced up, not answering. There was a silent beat before Two-Bit pushed past Darry, mumbling to him, "I need a smoke."

V^V^V^V

Steve stood there, leaning against the wall. He watched Ponyboy for a few endless minutes. Not saying anything. Just watching and listening to the heart monitor. He finally gathered the strength to push himself off the wall and walk closer to the bed. Steve had never been good at goodbyes. He'd never assume that he'd had to say them. Not to the people he held close. Yes, he admitted it to himself, there in that empty hospital room. Steve cared about the kid. He didn't want him to die anymore than the rest of the gang. But he didn't feel like it was his place to tell Ponyboy that he had to live. Heck, he didn't even know if the kid had a say in the matter. Steve put a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder, gently.

"Bye, kid."

And Steve left.

V^V^V^V

Walking down the hall, any other person would have guessed that Steve was unfazed. That being in the hospital with his best friend's brother dying was nothing to him. They would have been only the gang could tell that even Steve was as lost and confused and upset as any of them. He just knew how to keep his cool better that the others.

Steve walked up to Soda, who had leaned his head against the wall, but otherwise not moved. Soda was still crying, but he looked up when Steve clapped him on the shoulder.

"Waiting won't make it easier," he told Soda in a voice meant only for him. Soda closed his eyes, trying to keep the fresh tears from falling and nodded, walking into the hospital room and letting the fresh tears fall once again.

Soda nearly snapped when he saw his kid brother. He looked so beaten and bloody. Dead, if it weren't for the steady beeping of the surrounding machines.

"Hey, Pony." Soda said, sitting down and brushing the hair out of his brother's face. "I'm sorry this happened, Pone. But…but you g-gotta live, okay? The gang couldn't make it without you." Soda closed his eyes for a moment. He was at a loss for words. There was _too_ much to say. _Too_ much emotion. Soda knew he would burst if he didn't get it out somehow. So Soda let it out in the only way he could.

He broke down and sobbed.

He didn't know how long he was like that and he honestly didn't care. He realized that it must have a while, though, when Darry came in. Darry's breath caught when he saw his youngest brother. His eyes brimmed with tears. Soda stood and walked over to Darry. They looked at each other for a moment before Darry wrapped him in a hug. It was a silent exchange, Darry too speechless to even try to give words of reassurance. Soda left the room, leaving Darry and his youngest kid brother alone.

Darry looked at the boy in the hospital bed and exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down. He didn't know why it had been a shock to find Ponyboy in the state that he was in. It wasn't like Darry hadn't seen Ponyboy before…in the back of the van….more dead than alive….

Darry took another steadying breath as the memories he had tried to repress came flooding back to him. Tears he had so far been able to keep back spilled before Darry could even think to stop them. Darry blinked hard, but it didn't work.

"Gosh, kiddo," Darry said, sitting down and running a hand over his mouth. He wasn't sure what exactly he should say. He knew this was his fault. He knew he had failed everyone. He knew that he was about to lose someone else that he loved. But he didn't know what to say.

"Hang in there, kiddo. You've gotta pull through," Darry begged. "Please."

Darry stayed there for as long as he could. He was going to be there for as he could without getting physically thrown out. The gang had the same idea. Soda came in about an hour later and, without speaking, sat down on the opposite side of the bed, grabbing Ponyboy's limp hand. Steve and Two-Bit came in together half an hour later, sitting at the edge of the bed. They all stayed like that, spending the rest of the little time they had with the youngest member.

None of them slept that night.

**Hi…ok. I know most of you probably hate me right now, but will you still leave a review? Oh, and the sneak peak thing is back. One logged in review and you get a special preview of my next chappy. BTW: If you don't know what to review about, I am curious as to whose goodbye was your in character in youropinion?**


	22. Hanging On

***Is hiding in a closet as angry mob attacks her house. Slides the chapter underneath the door to avoid getting pummeled* Haha…she laughed nervously…hey, at least its FINALLY here. We're coming toward the end where…well, more information to come. **

**Please enjoy.**

The gang had spent the next six hours in silence, interrupted only by the nurses' hushed tones in the hallway and the occasional sniffle from gang members. It seemed like the whole hospital knew about what was going on in room 284, why there were four young men surrounding one broken boy, and that they knew to keep quiet. In fact, the gang had become so accustomed to the silence that they all jumped slightly when Dr. Mink spoke from the doorway.

"Darrel?"

The gang's heads turned to look at him, and he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Darry replied, surprised at how loud his voice seemed against the quiet background noise.

"Can I talk to you out in the hall…for…a…second?" Dr. Mink's question dropped off slightly when he caught Steve and Two-Bit glaring at him. Darry hesitated, looking back worriedly at Ponyboy for a moment before sighing and standing to follow the doctor. He was led into the hallway, just outside the door.

"Yes sir?" Darry asked impatiently.

"I need you to fill out this form. It appears that you forgot, understandably," Dr. Mink said gently.

Darry accepted the form. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Darry turned to go, but stopped for a moment as the doctor continued. "And Darrel?"

"Yes?"

"I _am_ sorry."

Darry nodded stiffly, turning and walking back into the room. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and began to fill out the empty spaces on the hospital form.

"Wait a sec," Dr. Mink mumbled from the doorway, causing Darry to stop and turn around a second time. "Ponyboy Curtis. And you said you're from Tulsa, right?"

"Uh, yeah…" Darry said slowly.

"Did he have a friend named, um…Johnny Cade?"

Sodapop looked startled, glancing at his brother. "Yeah. He was a good friend of ours. Why?"

"He, um…Did he ever go to Windrixville?"

The gang shared a confused glance as Darry answered. "Y-yes. Why?"

"He, uh…He saved my niece and nephew," Dr. Mink replied, looking past Darry at Ponyboy.

"How?" Sodapop asked.

"They were in that fire in that abandoned church six months ago. Ponyboy and Johnny saved them." Dr. Mink was quiet for a minute. "I owe him one."

The gang didn't say anything, not sure if they _should_. Dr. Mink shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. "Get me that form when you can, Darry. I'll be back to check on Ponyboy in an hour." He turned and walked down the hall, giving the gang some privacy.

"Hang in there kiddo." Sodapop whispered.

45 MINUTES LATER:

The alarm was a sound that Darry would never, ever forget.

It was shrill and loud, and it was a split second before the nurses showed up, closely followed by doctors shouting orders.

"He's flat-lining!" One doctor shouted.

"No," Darry heard Sodapop whisper desperately.

Another doctor ripped open a cabinet on the adjacent wall, pulling out paddles and a monitor. A nurse walked up to where the gang had gathered in the corner.

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave."

They didn't wait for an answer, instead shooing them out of the room and into the hallway before closing the door.

"CLEAR!"

Soda's knees shook slightly, and Steve caught him before he could fall. "Easy, bud."

Two-Bit remained staring at the door, shell shocked. He never put much thought into death. Sure, right after Johnny and Dally died he had wondered how he might die. If he would die a hero or hoodlum. But by the next few weeks he had forgotten it completely. The few times he was forced to face death, had those thoughts run through his head, it was never about someone else's death. But he knew that this was _not_ how he imagined the kid losing the final battle.

Steve felt like he was being pulled in several different directions. That his attention demanded more than he had to offer. Through the haze of comforting Sodapop and trying to get him more steady, he thought about the kid. He didn't wonder about death much either. Sure, when he was _extremely _ ticked off at Ponyboy he would have brief thoughts about life without him. But as soon as they would come, they would leave, being shot down with the realization that nothing would be the same if he wasn't there. He suddenly felt sadness punch him in the gut. He would miss the kid. You read in books that the one who does the teasing always wishes that they had never teased the one who dies. The cheesy line "If I could take it all back, I would" didn't fit Steve right now. The back and forth banter was what made their relationship what it was. And Steve was going to miss that more than he thought.

Darry hung his head, feeling defeated. He wondered vaguely that perhaps that was how a general feels when they've lost a war. When they've lost everything. And Darry realized at that moment that he probably _had_ just lost everything. That Ponyboy was dying and there was no way that the Social Services would let him keep Sodapop, no matter how hard they fought. And he probably had lost his job as well. And the hospital bill wouldn't be cheap. Not to mention the lawyer they would need to hire….the list went on and on. The more you put on the line, the more you lose when the line breaks. Darry's world had quite literally just come crashing down around him with that one, shrill alarm.

You hear that when you die, you see your life flash before your eyes. For Sodapop, this was a kind of twisted version of that. It was more of Ponyboy's life flashed before his eyes. He remembered when Ponyboy was born, very vaguely given he was only three years older than his brother. He remembered when Ponyboy was six years old and had his very first crush (though it didn't even last the week). He remembered when Ponyboy was ten and their dad had decided that it was "better late than never" to teach him to ride a bike. He remembered when Ponyboy was fourteen. The first time he got jumped, asked Soda what being in love was like, saved lives. Lost his best friend, lost another friend, got kidnapped. Finding him. And now losing him all over again.

Ponyboy had lost his fair share of fights. Arguably, he lost the fight of his first jumping, though he didn't get seriously hurt. He had lost numerous arguments with Darry. Pointless little wrestling matches against Steve, Two-Bit, Soda, and Darry. The time he was almost drowned in the park, and Johnny had stabbed the Soc in a frantic effort to save him. He had won a few too. The gang just hoped that he had one more win in him.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

Darry heard footsteps that seemed to get louder and louder. He looked down the hall and noticed Dr. Mink walking toward them. Darry stood up quickly, stumbling and nearly falling hadn't it been for Steve grabbing Darry by his non-broken arm. Darry nodded his thanks before turning to face Dr. Mink as he closed the gap between them. Suddenly, Soda was at his side and Two-Bit next to Soda so that the gang formed a single line in front of the doctor.

"How is he?" Soda asked desperately before Dr. Mink could open his mouth.

"Well, he survived the surgery," he answered unconvincingly.

The gang waited silently, looking expectantly at the doctor for more information. After a moment, Two-Bit spoke.

"But?" he pressed.

Dr. Mink sighed. "There was severe swelling in his brain due to some blunt force trauma. The swelling grew to the point where it cut off the part of his brain that tells his heart to beat."

"His heart stopped?" Steve blurted out.

"Indeed. For several minutes, I'm afraid, " Dr. Mink noticed the gang's stunned reaction to that and quickly added, "We got it to start beating again."

"And the swelling?" Darry asked worriedly.

"Well, we had to do some surgery, but we did get it to decrease. Right now, we've put Ponyboy on medication to help with the healing process or both his brain and his other injuries and also the pain."

There was a pause as Dr. Mink let them absorb that.

"You know," Dr. Mink said, thinking out loud, "another half hour and the swelling would have reached his cerebral cortex."

"Cer-what?" Soda asked in confusion.

"Cerebral cortex," repeated the doctor patiently. "It's the part of the brain that stores memories."

"And…?" asked Steve, still not understanding where the doctor was going with this.

Dr. Mink looked straight at Darry. "Simply put, he would have had complete and long term memory loss had you guys waited even half an hour to find him."

"He knows?" Soda asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Darry confirmed, not taking his gaze away from Dr. Mink. "He knows."

There was another quiet minute.

"I'll be in my office if any of you have any questions."

"Hey, doc," Darry said, stopping him.

"Yes, Darrel?"

"Does…" Darry stopped and took a deep breath to collect himself. "Does this affect his chance of survival?"

Dr. Mink opened his mouth only to close it a moment later, seemingly re-thinking what he was going to say. "It does not look good, Darrel."

Darry hung his head as the doctor left.

V^V^V^V^V

Three days passed as the gang resumed their protective vigil by Pony's side. Only one of them leaving about every 12 hours for coffee or food.

It was on the fourth day that Dr. Mink came in, looking confused as he flipping through the pages on his clipboard.

"Um, is everything okay, doc?" Steve asked, noticing the lines of utter confusion written on Dr. Mink's face.

"I…uh…I…." he stuttered. "I..th-think so…"

"That's not exactly reassuring," Two-Bit stated, earning a glare from Darry.

"It just doesn't make any sense…."

"What doesn't?" Soda asked, curiousity getting the better of him.

"Ponyboy's medications…he…it…"

A jolt of panic hit Darry, but Dr. Mink was too focused on his clipboard to take notice.

"He appears to be healing…well, more than he really should."

"What?" Soda asked again, not finding the logic in that statement.

"Basically, the medicine is doing better than it should. His body shouldn't be that open to it…."

"Isn't that good though? I mean, it means he's getting better, right?" Two-Bit asked, his voice bordering a plead for good news.

"We'll have to keep an eye on it. I…I've never seen anything else like it. And, though don't get your hopes up too high, but if he continues on this progression to better health…well, Ponyboy might just barely pull through. It will be very unlikely, so don't get too attached to the idea."

"Thank you, doctor." Darry forced down the hope rising within him. He couldn't latch on to that idea. Not until it was definite. He didn't want to go through losing that hope all over again. It was painful enough the first time.

V^V^V^V^V

FIVE DAYS LATER…

Five days came and went, the only change in the gang's routine being more and more check-ups from Dr. Mink as his skepticism turned into utter amazement. Despite his constant warnings, the gang couldn't help but to hang on to the little hope they had that maybe things _would_ turn out okay. Maybe Ponyboy _wouldn't_ die. _Maybe._

"Hey, Two-Bit?" Darry asked one day, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, Dar?"

"Have you called your ma recently? She's probably worried."

Two-Bit's eyes widened as he realized how long ago it had been. Almost three weeks. He laughed uneasily as he nodded, walking out of the room and to the nearest pay phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey ma."

"_Keith! Oh, are you okay?"_

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"_And the rest of them?"_

"Well," Two-Bit rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Darry, Soda, and Steve are relatively ok."

"_Relatively?"_

"Well, I mean, given everything that's happened…"

"_Oh, sweetie, tell me you've found Ponyboy?"_

Two-Bit stopped suddenly, realizing that he hadn't talked to his mom since asking her permission to stay in Chicago to look for Ponyboy. "Yeah, mom," he said quietly. "We…we found him."

"_Is he okay?"_

"No. Not really…look, its complicated."

"_I have time."_

"Thanks, ma," Two-Bit said, thankful that she was willing to listen, "But I really need to go back and join the guys. I was just calling to let you know that I'm okay and that we found him."

"_Okay. I'll be here when you come home. I love you."_

"Love ya too." Two-Bit hung up the phone and re-joined the gang in the hospital room. Darry and Soda looked up when he entered.

"Steve?" Darry asked when Two-Bit sat back down. "You wanna call your folk?"

Steve shrugged. "No. Not really."

Darry nodded, knowing better than to push Steve on matters involving his parents.

V^V^V^V^V

It happened on June 18th.

Dr. Mink had given up trying to hide both his surprise and hope regarding Ponyboy's shockingly good reaction to the medication. Though there was no outward evidence that Ponyboy was apparently doing better, Dr. Mink assured them. The whole gang was ecstatic, but there was something deep down that kept them from believing it. Maybe it was the known truth that greasers never got any breaks. Maybe it really was too good to be true.

Whatever the reason, none of the gang truly believed that Ponyboy was doing better.

Until 9 PM on June 18th.

Two-Bit had completely crashed, the emotional rollercoaster and lack of sleep for a full week had taken its toll and he had passed out into a restless sleep. Steve had decided to take a short nap. Darry and Soda, however, couldn't find the peace to sleep. They both watched over their younger brother, a silent and protective vigil.

But then a miracle happened.

And miracle truly is the only word for it.

At 9 PM on Jun 18th on a street in the overcastted street of Chicago, Illinois, Darry and Sodapop saw the greenish gray eyes of their younger brother flutter open.

**Reviews?**


	23. Brothers

**Hi! *takes BIG breath* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRIEND-WHO-READS-THIS-STORY-BUT-I-WON'T-REVEAL-HER-IDENTITY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! This story is in honor of her birthday. It was hard…REALLY hard…to write. Given the emotion that I needed to make sure I a) got right and b) kept them incharacter. Ponyboy was especially hard because…well, the emotional toll this takes on him…anyway, please enjoy. **

Ponyboy opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was in a…hospital. The light was really bright, or at least Ponyboy thought so. He squinted and suddenly the lights were dimmed. He turned his head to look to see who it had been. It had been…Darry? It was then that Ponyboy took notice of all the other people. Soda. Two-Bit. Steve.

Ponyboy figured it had to be a dream. It would explain everything. Why nothing hurt this time. Why everyone he cared about was around him. He pinched himself. He waited a few seconds.

Nothing.

He wasn't dreaming.

Reality hit Ponyboy like a ton of bricks. He felt like he couldn't get enough oxygen. His breathing got heavier and heavier until it was coming in gasps. He heard one of his brothers calling his name. Telling him to calm down. He felt dizzy, his head spinning as he tried to even his breathing.

Suddenly, a new face in a white coat was right next to him.

"Ponyboy. I need you to take slow breaths. In….out…." the man said. Ponyboy tried to do as the man wanted. Eventually his breathing slowed and the doctor asked to talk to Darry out in the hallway. Darry smiled at Soda and then at Ponyboy before ducking out into the hallway after the doctor.

"Hey kiddo." Soda said quietly. He brushed the bangs out of Ponyboy's eyes and Ponyboy flinched drawing a sharp breath. Soda yanked his hand back, trying to mask the feeling of hurt and guilt that filled him. "You're okay now, Pone."

Ponyboy still couldn't wrap his mind around reality. "S…Soda?"

Soda smiled tearily. He'd never thought he'd hear his brother say his name again. "Yeah."

Ponyboy stared at him for a few long minutes, neither of them saying anything. Soda wondered what was going through his brother's head. Ponyboy's eyes brimmed with tears and he exhaled slowly, trying to keep his breathing from getting out of hand. Soda still didn't say anything, and was afraid to touch his brother again.

Ponyboy lay there, staring at the ceiling. It seemed too easy. It couldn't just be…over. After all the fighting he put in, all the hope he lost. Could it really be over? Just like that?

V^V^V^V

MEANWHILE…

"I thought that I should give you the run down on exactly what is wrong with your brother. Since our last meeting was interrupted."

Darry nodded, waiting for the doctor to continue.

Dr. Mink looked down at his clipboard. "Well, your younger brother must have put up quite the fight. He suffers from a concussion, both wrists are broken, severe bruising on his arms and legs, his jaw was almost completely shattered, his right arm is broken, his left ankle is sprained, his right ankle is broken, and he has several broken ribs." The doctor dropped his voice. "This young man is very lucky to be alive."

"Yeah." Darry sighed, looking sadly at his little brother.

"Darrel," Dr. Mink said in an almost whisper. "Ponyboy's physical injuries are not the extent of his pain, I'm afraid."

"What?"

"Whatever, _whoever _did this to him caused him _severe_ mental and emotional damage. I'm afraid he will be quite fragile for the months to come. Just…be careful."

Darry nodded, feeling sadness wash over him like a tidal wave. Dr. Mink started to walk away, but Darry stopped him. "Hey, doc?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. So much. We…I owe you everything."

Dr. Mink smiled, waving him off. "It's all part of the job, Darrel. But you're welcome."

Darry smiled, simply happy to finally have something to smile about. Darry watched Dr. Mink walk down the hallway before turning into the doorway and taking in the scene before him. Ponyboy, living and breathing, staring at the ceiling. Darry couldn't believe it. Could it have really been only one week ago that Darry had been _so sure_ that Ponyboy was going to die? Only seven days? Only 168 hours?

Darry was afraid that this was a dream. That he would wake up and Ponyboy would still be dying. He was afraid to hope, because he knew that it just might kill him to lose that hope all over again. Darry had been so lost in thought, that he didn't notice when Ponyboy looked at him, his eyes widening.

"D…Darry?"

Darry looked over, that one word giving him all the reassurance he needed that this wasn't a dream. His eyes filled with tears. He hadn't realized just _how long_ it had been since he'd heard that voice.

""Hey, kiddo," Darry managed to say, "Glad to see you're awake."

Soda looked over and smiled at him. It was the first genuine smile he'd seen from him in a month. Darry looked back at Ponyboy as he walked away from the doorway and into the room. He sat down on the other side of the bed, stepping over Two-Bit. Two-Bit and Steve were still asleep, but Darry didn't want to wake them for multiple reasons. One, he wanted to give Ponyboy some time before he was mobbed by more people and two, he wasn't sure how they would react to him and vice versa.

Darry moved to brush Ponyboy's hair out of his eyes, but Ponyboy flinched and shut his eyes. Soda nodded when Darry looked at him, confused and slightly hurt.

"_He did it to me, too,_" Soda mouthed. Darry nodded slowly, still not feeling any better.

Ponyboy took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes. He looked at Darry, his eyes still watery. Darry noticed that guilt was written across his face. "I'm sorry, Darry."

"Oh kiddo," Darry breathed, shaking his head. He wanted to pull his kid brother into a hug, but he remembered how he had reacted to just brushing hair out of his eyes. Ponyboy suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around Darry, hugging him like he was afraid he would never get the chance again. Darry sat there for a moment, shocked, before returning the hug gently. Tears were streaming down Ponyboy's face as he buried his face in Darry's shirt. Soda and Darry both were looking at Ponyboy with growing concern.

As soon as Ponyboy's outburst came, it left. Ponyboy sat up, his tears dried but he kept sniffling. Neither of his brothers asked if he was okay. The answer was obvious enough. Ponyboy rubbed his eyes. _He wasn't suppose to cry. Not ever. _

"It's okay, Ponyboy," Soda soothed. "You're okay now."

But he wasn't.

And both Darry and Sodapop knew that.

Ponyboy sat there, staring at the wall. Darry ventured to cautiously put a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder. Ponyboy jumped and stiffened, and Darry sighed quietly, pulling his hand away.

Two-Bit shifted and yawned as he sat up. Ponyboy stared at him. Two-Bit blinked lazily, his eyes growing round when his vision cleared.

"Ponyboy?"

**HAPPY B-DAY TO MY FRIEND! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Review?**


	24. Changes

**(laughs nervously) yeah...sorry. heh...I have been in SERIOUS lacking of insiration for this story. SOOOO relieved to have this chapter finally up. :) It feels nice. I guess there are four things..well, 3 are people...that made me sit down and write this chapter: One. Soccergirlalltheway- becuase i told her i would update by thursday (yesterday) and i didn't. So I'm a day late, but here it is. Two. Dancegirl 101 and animallover15243- they are currently at band camp and I told myself i was going to update in time to make this a Welcome Back present...so here you go. Three. Active Imagination...ha. Told you I would update soon! :) Four: (this only makes sense in my mind) the fact that I feel pumped for tonight...I'm in a show and it has been a BLAST!**

**So, here you go. I hope you like it...I think I like how it turned out, but you never know...**

"H-hey, Two-Bit," Ponyboy replied, forcing out a subtle smile. Two-Bit stared at him for several minutes, shock making his brain stop functioning properly.

"Glory halleluiah, kid," Two-Bit breathed. He wanted to wrap Pony up in a hug, but he caught sight of Darry and the warning look on his face. He didn't completely understand it, or why it was also mixed with hurt, but he knew better that to ignore him when Darry gave him a look like that.

So he said something instead. "Gosh, kid. How're ya feeling?"

Ponyboy shrugged, grimacing at the pain it caused. "I'm okay, I suppose," he answered quietly.

Darry sighed, but didn't say anything. A few moments passed in awkward silence and Ponyboy tried to stifle a yawn.

"You ought to sleep, Ponyboy," Soda said gently. Two-Bit noticed the strange lack of physical contact between everyone, and it only enhanced the awkward feeling as he shifted his weight for lack of something to do.

Ponyboy shook his head no in reply to Soda's comment, looking down at the hands in his lap.

"Hey, are you hungry, Pony? I could grab you something from the cafeteria," Two-Bit offered, remembering that Dr. Mink had said that when Pony woke up he should be able to eat, as long as he was up to it.

"I'm okay, Two-Bit. Thanks," Ponyboy said.

"You sure, Pone?" Darry asked, reaching his hand out and then suddenly pulling it back without even touching anyone. It puzzled Two-Bit.

"Yeah. I'm…not really hungry yet."

Two-Bit nodded slowly, "Okay. Do either of you want anything?" he asked Darry and Soda. They both declined.

Two-Bit, desperate to do something, walked over and kicked Steve. He bolted upright, looking around and glaring when he saw Two-Bit smiling down at him.

"I'm gonna go get something from the cafeteria. Ya need anything?"

"An hour's more sleep," Steve mumbled, rolling over.

"Oh no, you don't," Two-Bit stated, kicking Steve again. Steve shot up, glowering at Two-Bit as he rubbed the spot where Two-Bit's shoe had met his rib cage.

"Kick me again, Two-Bit," Steve threatened, "and we'll—OW!"

"What?" Two-Bit said, giving Steve's glare his best innocent look. "You told me to."

Darry cut in before Steve could tackle him. "Guys, not now."

"But he—" Steve stopped short when he saw Ponyboy, watching the scene unfold with an odd mixture of relief, amusement…and something that Steve couldn't place. He noticed vaguely that Ponyboy had his arms wrapped around his stomach…but it wasn't in pain. In fact, the kid didn't even seem to realize that he was doing it.

"Ponyboy," Steve said, the relief in his voice surprising everyone in the room. Including himself.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Two-Bit shifted his weight again, the awkward silence bothering him. "Do ya need anything, Steve?" Two-Bit desperately needed a reason to get out of the room. To get his thoughts together. Darry realized this just as Steve was shaking his head.

"Uh, Two-Bit?" Two-Bit looked up. "I change my mind actually. Can you get me a coffee? Black."

Two-Bit nodded at Darry before turning his attention to Pony. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Pone?"

He nodded. Two-Bit shrugged and walked out of the room.

Seconds later, Dr. Mink entered, smiling. "Good afternoon, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy eyed Dr. Mink, but didn't reply. He didn't seem to mind the lack of response though. He continued talking, addressing his speech to Ponyboy. "You should be able to go back home in about a week or so. We need to keep you under our surveillance, make sure that there is nothing else wrong with your body." Darry noticed that he said 'body' and not 'you' and remembered what Dr. Mink had told him…about Pony's fragile state of mind. Dr. Mink continued. "We expect your body to make a full recovery, but it _will_ take quite some time."

Ponyboy nodded, still feeling numb and not at all from the morphine.

Dr. Mink paused. "So, Ponyboy, how do you feel?"

Ponyboy didn't answer right away. The tension in the room was palpable as they all waited for his answer. "I'm not really sure," he finally said.

And it was the truth. He didn't know how he felt, or how he _should_ feel. He had made peace with death. Now that he wasn't facing it anymore…he didn't know what to make of that. People that he had been _so certain_ he would never see again were standing in the room (or in the cafeteria, as was the case with Two-Bit). He thought that maybe he should feel happy, but he didn't. He just felt…numb. Like there were too many emotions to feel and he dealt with it the way all greasers do. He stopped feeling.

Sodapop sighed, offering a gentle smile when Ponyboy looked over at him. Dr. Mink nodded like he expected that answer and scribbled something on his clipboard.

"Dr. Mink?" Darry asked. Dr. Mink looked up.

"Yes?"

"Can I…um, talk to you in the hall for a second?"

"Of course."

Darry followed Dr. Mink out to the hallway and closed the door behind him. "I have a question…"

Dr. Mink nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, Ponyboy seems to…" Darry took a breath, "flinch away from any physical contact…I was wondering if that is…I don't know, normal?"

Dr. Mink sighed. "I honestly wouldn't know. I haven't dealt with a case like this before. Given the knowledge I know and remembering his injuries...I would have to say that it doesn't really surprise me. He probably associates physical contact with pain, given the way he was forced to live for the past month…"

Darry clenched his fists. Dr. Mink noticed with a sympathetic expression. "It _will_ pass, Darrel."

"Gosh I hope so," he sighed. Two-Bit came up the hallway, and Darry was only moderately surprised to see that he hadn't gotten anything for himself. He saw Darry and Dr. Mink and stopped, unsure of whether it would be okay to interrupt the two or not. "Thank you, doctor," Darry said, turning his attention away from his friend and back to the man standing in front of him.

He nodded. "Let me know if you have any more questions." Darry already had more questions, but he didn't want to ask them. At least, not yet.

Dr. Mink walked away and Two-Bit approached, handing Darry his coffee. "Thanks," Darry mumbled before taking a long sip. Two-Bit shrugged and walked back into the room. Darry hovered in the hallway for a few moments longer before following.

V^V^V^V^V^V

The days passed by slowly, which was perfectly fine with the gang. Though eager to get home, they weren't going to risk anything. Not after coming so close to losing another member. Of course, they wondered if maybe he _was_ lost, because he certainly wasn't the same person anymore.

All of them realized the changes in Ponyboy. The subtle and more obvious ones. They way he held himself, smaller and more closed in on himself than before. The way he jumped at any loud noises or sudden movements or physical contact. The fact that he would, rather often at first, call one of the gang "sir". Sometimes he would correct himself and other times, he didn't seem to notice it at all. Worried, Darry and Soda asked the doctor about it. Dr. Mink explained patiently that most of these weird changes probably involved how he was treated during captivity.

Ponyboy didn't talk much anymore. He had always been a quiet kid, the quietest in the gang since Johnny died. But he barely talked anymore. His laughter seemed to have vanished; the most anyone could get out of him was a small smile. Dr. Mink kept telling them to be patient, that Ponyboy would take a _long_ time before he would resemble himself again. Truth be told, the gang was just happy that Ponyboy had that time. That he wasn't dead.

Dr. Mink suggested having Ponyboy see a therapist. No matter how hard the gang wished it so, Ponyboy wasn't going to go back to himself on his own. Darry realized this, and despite what he really wanted, he knew that Dr. Mink was right. He might have to pull double shifts, but he would hire someone to help his brother.

V^V^V^V^V

The ride home was cramped and quiet. Most of the gang slept, but Ponyboy stayed wide awake through it. He didn't want to sleep. He _couldn't_ sleep. Darry and Soda switched who was driving and who was in the passenger seat occasionally, and had Ponyboy been thinking about it, it would have puzzled him. Normally one of them drove the entire trip…but Ponyboy didn't really think about it. He spent a good amount of energy trying _not_ to think. Because thinking led to memories, and Ponyboy had too many bad ones…

Though, when he read the sign that read "Welcome to Tulsa", he did think. And he did remember, both good and bad. And he tried not to cry.

**One more chapter left. Thoughts? Please? **


	25. Nightmares

**I am…disappointed in most of you right now. I guess you can call this karma. I guess it's only fair. I don't update for a month = limited number of reviews….**

**But I have some (hopefully) good news! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! At least, doesn't HAVE to be. More on that down at the bottom. **

**Please enjoy. **

The entire gang stayed up that night.

Mostly they just talked, all avoiding the subject of the past two months and instead talking about the latest girl that Two-Bit had asked out or the new renovations that Buck was installing at his bar. Ponyboy didn't say much, just sat between his two brothers, tensed. Both Darry and Soda avoided touching him, too afraid of his reaction ever since that first moment when he woke up in the hospital. Eventually, at around two in the morning, Ponyboy fell asleep, his body leaning against Soda. Soda didn't move him, didn't touch him. His little brother hadn't slept much during his weeks in the hospital and he didn't want to risk waking him. Darry glanced at Ponyboy and smiled slightly. Ponyboy seemed almost peaceful, asleep like he was.

"So," Two-Bit began, almost whispering as his gaze flickered to the sleeping member. "What are you guys planning to do?"

Steve shot him a glare. "Seriously, Two-Bit? Is now _really_ the time to bring that up? I mean, we just got back."

Two-Bit looked apologetically at Soda and Darry. "Sorry."

Darry shook his head. "No, you're right. I've been thinking about it."

"And?" Soda whispered over the top of his kid brother's head.

"Well, Dr. Mink suggested Ponyboy needs a therapist and…as much as I hate the idea of my brother being seen as crazy…" Darry stopped and swallowed thickly, his eyes darting to the brother in question.

Soda would have nodded, but he was afraid that it would wake up his brother. "If he needs it, then we'll find a way to get him one."

Darry sighed heavily. "Hey, um, Soda?"

Soda looked at him expectantly.

"Would you mind pulling more shifts?" Darry hated to ask that of his brother, hating that he knew he was taking away from his brother's social life. But Soda just smiled easily.

"I was already planning on it, Superman. No sweat."

Ponyboy stirred slightly, and gang froze. But he didn't wake up and after a minute or two, everyone relaxed again.

"Darry," Steve said, sharing a glance with Two-Bit as they both leaned forward, elbows propped on their knees. "If it's money you need—"

"No," Darry said, quietly but fiercely. "You guys are _not_ pulling more shifts…or getting a job," he added with a pointed look at Two-Bit. "You've done more than enough."

Two-Bit and Steve both rolled their eyes, dropping the subject for now. Darry looked at his youngest brother and reached his hand out to brush the hair out of his eyes before thinking twice about it and pulling his hand back.

"Okay, why do you two keep doing that?" Two-Bit asked, managing to keep his voice down without dwindling his frustration.

Soda sighed and looked sadly at Ponyboy, wishing fiercely that he could wrap his brother in a hug. "When he first woke up, when you guys were still asleep, I tried to get his hair out of his face and…" Soda stopped, and breathed out slowly. Ponyboy flinching away from him had hurt Soda more than he was willing to admit.

Darry looked sadly at his middle brother. "Ponyboy doesn't….take well to physical contact unless he administers it first. Dr. Mink said that it should pass with time."

Soda yawned widely and Darry smiled. "You two ought to go to bed, little buddy."

"Yeah, but he hasn't been getting much sleep," Soda said, and everyone knew that he meant Ponyboy. "I don't want to run the chance of waking him up."

Two-Bit leaned forward and poked Pony's leg. Darry glared at him, but Soda just smiled. Two-Bit smiled at Darry too. "He's still asleep."

Darry figured that arguing with Two-Bit at 2:15 in the morning wasn't worth it, so he just shook his head.

"He'll sleep better in an actual bed, Dar," Two-Bit pointed out seriously.

Darry thought for a minute before nodding. "Alright."

Darry picked Ponyboy up carefully, going perfectly still when his brother's even breathing stuttered a little. But it went back to an even tone and Darry breathed a sigh of relief. Soda stood up and followed as Darry carried his brother down the hall and into the bedroom. He laid Ponyboy down on the bed gently, untying his shoes so that they slid off with minimum resistance. He looked at Soda.

"Sleep well, Soda."

Soda smiled reassuringly at his older brother. "You too, Dar."

Soda silently took off his own shoes and pulled his shirt off before crawling in bed. Darry hesitated a moment longer before leaving the room and closing the door behind him as quietly as he could. He met Steve and Two-Bit back in the living room. "Are you two staying tonight?"

Two-Bit shook his head. "I outta go home. Ma's gonna flip, and to be honest, so is my sister. See ya, guys."

"See ya." Darry looked like he wanted to say more but didn't. Instead, he turned his attention to the remaining gang member. "Steve?"

"I think I'll stay here. My Pa's gonna be hacked off that I disappeared for two months and didn't say anything. I can deal with him, just not at 2AM..right after we got back."

Darry understood. "The couch is yours."

Steve nodded and Darry left to go to his room, get his thoughts together. He didn't know exactly how much sleep he thought he was going to get. Though, he figured not much…until he crawled in bed and was out like a light.

V^V^V^V^V

Soda shot awake the second he heard Ponyboy's gasp. It hadn't been real loud or anything, but Soda always seemed to know when his brother was in distress. Soda assumed it was a family thing. Ponyboy was sweating, panting heavily. He was trembling something fierce. "Don't." His voice sounded pleading, and as much as Soda wanted to deny it to himself, he was pretty sure he knew what Ponyboy was dreaming of. And it broke Soda's heart.

"Ponyboy?" Soda asked hesitantly.

"Please, no! S-stop…"

"Ponyboy," Soda repeated, firmer and a little bit louder this time.

"Please, don't!"

Soda touched his arm, knowing that sometimes he could come out of a nightmare fast. Soda waited.

Other times it took a little bit more.

"Darry!" Soda called as he grabbed his brother's shoulder and shook him. Ponyboy bolted upright with a gasp, immeadiately backing up against the headboard. His eyes looked a bit wild as he pulled his knees up to his chest, still panting. His eyes darted around the room. He was still shaking like a leaf.

"Ssshhh. It's alright Pone. It was just a dream. I promise. You're safe. It's okay," Soda slowly made his way over to his brother as he repeated these things. He heard the door open, knowing it was either Darry or Steve. Ponyboy was sobbing now.

Soda wrapped his brother in a hug, ignoring the flinch that came with it. Ponyboy was rigid against Soda, like he was expecting Soda to turn around and punch him in the face. Soda did his best to ignore it, rocking his brother back and forth as the sobs racked him. The older brother felt a shift in the weight on the bed and glanced up to see Darry.

Darry had managed to put the pieces together rather quickly. His youngest brother had a nightmare. But one look at Pony and both Soda and Darry knew that this had been far worse than any of them before. Soda offered Darry a sad smile, still rocking his baby brother back and forth in an attempt to calm him down.

"SSsssshhhh. You're okay, Lil Colt. No one's going to hurt you. It's okay."

The sobs slowly came to a stop, but he was still shaking like a leaf. His breathing was coming in quivering gasps. After several minutes, Darry finally spoke up.

"Do you wanna talk about it, Pone? Can you remember?" he asked as gently as he could.

Ponyboy looked at both of his brothers before speaking. "I remember." A sob escaped him and Soda's arms tightened protectively around his brother. Ponyboy continued. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't bottle this up, Pone. It doesn't work," Darry urged.

Soda nodded his agreement with Darry. "You can't bury this, Pony."

Ponyboy looked at Soda with so much pain and sadness that it broke both of the older Curtis brothers' hearts. "I can try, can't I?"

**PLEASE READ: A few more chapters are on the way. THIS IS NOT THE LAST ONE! This past week I was reading fanfics and I found one that is similar (NOT THE SAME) as mine and it just sparked my inspiration. :D **

**PLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE REVIEW!**


	26. Facing Bosses

**(sheepishly) Hi guys…I'm sorry about being rediculously bad at updating and also sorry that this is a really boring chapter. It does have points and it was really important chapter. This is where loose ends are beginning to get tied up. Sorry about not updating in FOREVER. **

**PLEASE READ!: I forgot a detail in the past chapter or two: Ponyboy did break his arm, so he has a cast. So sorry about forgetting about that. Oh, and his broken ankle. Yeah…sorry. Heehee.**

**However, that set aside, I hope you enjoy this. I wrote it during school (heh. Good old school). **

"Hey, Dar?" Soda asked the next morning. Ponyboy was still asleep, having not slept much after his nightmare. None of the brothers did.

"Yeah?"

Soda hesitated, not knowing if he would be pushing by asking his question. "When are you going back to work?"

Darry sighed. He had spent most of last night thinking about that. "I don't know. I probably should go today, to be honest. But…" his eyes traveled to the hallway.

"We'll look after him, Super-Dope," Two-Bit told him, announcing his entrance into the Curtis household.

Darry rolled his eyes, taking a long sip of his coffee. "Fine. I'll go, but I'm coming home as soon as I know that I am fired."

Soda started. "Fired? Why in the Sam heck are you gonna get fired?"

"Because of my idiot co-worker. If he didn't get the job done…" Darry trailed off, realizing more and more just how much he did _not_ want to face his boss.

"Shouldn't this '_idiot_' co-worker be the one who gets fired?" Two-Bit asked, rummaging in their kitchen for some kind of food. Since everyone had been gone for over 2 months, there wasn't a lot to choose from.

"In a fair world? Yeah, probably. Let me know when we live in a fair world, Two-Bit. Then I'll know that we died and went to heaven."

Two-Bit laughed, but didn't argue. He knew it was true.

"You're out of chocolate cake!" Two-Bit announced.

"Thanks, Two-Bit," Soda replied sarcastically. "Two months away from home and our biggest problem is the lack of chocolate cake."

"I'm glad you understand my predicament."

Soda laughed. "You're such a kid sometimes Two-Bit."

"Thank you."

Soda smirked. "One of these days, Darry's gonna make a man out of you."

"Not likely," Darry muttered under his breath. "I guess I should go."

"Bye," Two-Bit sang.

"Good luck," Soda called after him.

V^V^V^V

Darry knocked, uncharacteristically timid, on his boss's door.

"Come in," he heard his boss say. Darry took a deep breath in and opened the door. His boss looked up, his expression filtering from surprise to annoyance to carefully impassive. "Ah, Darrel. So nice of you to join me today."

Darry cringed internally. This was not starting off well. "Good morning, sir."

"George explained to me what happened."

Darry took another deep breath to control himself. If George had told him anything, then it was probably a lie. "I really am sorry, sir."

"Really?" His boss was clearly trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "Because you certainly didn't seem so when you pushed your duties onto another coworker."

Darry was closing in on the edge of his temper. After everything he had been put through in the past 2 months, he did _not_ need this.

"My first duties will always be to my family, sir." As soon as the words left his mouth, Darry wished he could take them back. There was a pause as his boss tried to get his shocked expression back under his control. Darry wanted immediately to apologize, worried that that had just blown his chances of keeping his job. But he realized then that he _wasn't _sorry. Sure, he wished that he hadn't had to leave, but he would have done it a hundred times over than have the alternative.

"Family?" his boss asked, suddenly confused. His confusion, in turn, made Darry confused.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"George didn't tell me that this was a family matter," his boss said, almost to himself.

Darry didn't quite know what to say, and his thoughts were not exactly appropriate to say in front of his boss.

His boss was quiet for a minute. "Is everything okay, Darrel?" he asked, referring to whatever the emergency had been.

Darry hesitated. "Not exactly, sir. But I can still work. Right now, we…we kind of need the money."

His boss nodded. "Of course. Which brother is it this time?"

Normally, Darry would have bristled at the question. But his boss seemed to really want to know. Almost like he cared. "It's my youngest brother, sir. Ponyboy."

His boss nodded, looking at Darry for a long moment. "Go home and get some rest Darrel. We will talk about hours tomorrow."

Darry was shocked. He had been so sure that he would be fired. "Thank you. Really."

His boss smiled slightly and waved him off. Darry turned to the door. "Oh, and Darrel?" his boss called.

Darry stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

"Can you call George in? I need to have a word with him."

Darry could just barely keep the smirk off of his face. "Of course, sir."

V^V^V^V^V

"So," Two-Bit asked when Darry walked in through the door, "how bad did he yell at ya?"

"He didn't," Darry said, the surprise in his voice mirroring everybody's in the room. Ponyboy was curled up on the sofa (well, as curled up as a boy can be when he has his leg and arm in a cast), simply watching the scene unfold. "Morning, kiddo," Darry greeted.

"Morning, Dar," he replied with a yawn.

"So, you _aren't_ fired?" Soda asked. He was sitting beside Ponyboy.

"Apparently not. But George might be…."

Two-Bit smirked. "Hm. Looks like we do live in a fair world. So does that mean that you're dead?"

Darry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ponyboy seemed to grow paler and his eyes widened. Darry rushed to change the subject. "Soda, when are you planning to go to work?"

Soda shrugged, but he looked thankfully towards his older brother. He had noticed Pony's change in expression too. "Probably today. Sooner is probably better since I kind of left in a rush. Boss ain't gonna be too happy 'bout that…" Soda gave a sheepish smile.

"I'll drive. Let me know when you want to go."

"'Kay," Soda sighed. He didn't want to leave just yet.

Darry turned his attention back to his youngest brother. "You okay, Pone?"

Ponyboy shifted the cast on his arm, which was dark blue, and shrugged. "Okay, I guess," he answered quietly. Darry felt a pang of sympathy and looked at the kitchen. He knew Pony hated it when people felt sympathy for him.

"I don't suppose," Two-Bit began, eager to fill the silence, "that you bought chocolate?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Pony's face as Darry answered. "Do you think of anything besides food?"

Two-Bit pretended to think for a moment. "Girls…and beer. And food."

"Busy mind," Ponyboy muttered. Everybody stared at him for a short moment before breaking into a relieved grin. Those two words were the first glimpse of the normal Ponyboy they had seen in three weeks.

"You betcha kid," Two-Bit said, still grinning at him.

Darry sighed. "Come on, Sodapop. I'll drop you off at work while I pick up chocolate."

"Yes!" Two-Bit said cheerfully. As Soda stood and stretched, Darry shot Two-Bit a look that plainly said " you leave Ponyboy alone and I'll skin you". Two-Bit nodded seriously. Like he would let the kid out of his sight after everything that happened in the past two months.

V^V^V^V^V

"Where you guys going?" Steve called as he was walking up the street. Darry and Soda had just been about to get in the truck when Steve came jogging up.

"Darry's gonna drop me off so I can see if I still have a job to get back to." Both Darry and Steve could hear the underlying worry in Soda's joking tone.

Steve sighed. "Yeah, I ought to do that too. Mind if I hitch a ride?"

Darry shrugged. "Get in."

The three climbed in the truck and Darry dropped them off at the DX, telling him that he would be back in a half hour to see if they were jobless or not.

Soda took a deep breath, looking at his best friend. "You ready?" he asked.

Steve shrugged. "Might as well be."

They walked in to face their boss together. "Hey, Mr. Oryn?"

The man looked up. "Sodapop!" He looked Steve up and down. "And, Steve, right?"

Steve grit his teeth for a moment. "Yes, sir."

"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Soda nodded, eyeing Steve and mentally telling him to calm down before he _definitely _lost his job. "I'm sorry sir. There was a…family emergency."

"And Steve?"

Soda shrugged. "Family can mean more than blood. Especially in our neighborhood."

"Well," Mr. Oryn sniffed, "you've been gone for some time. And no warning? Sodapop, family emergency or not you ought to know better."

_Know better?_ Steve thought incredulously. _His brother was kidnapped for crying out loud! _But instead he replied, "We wouldn't have left if it wasn't an emergency."

"Yes, I know. But your family seems to have quite a lot of emergencies, Sodapop. Perhaps you have a tendency to…overreact?"

A flash of hurt crossed Soda's eyes and flash of fury crossed Steve's. "_Overreact?_" Steve nearly shouted.

"Steve," Soda warned. His buddy backed down, still glaring at their boss. Soda turned his attention back to Mr. Oryn. "We're just an unlucky family, sir. What we came here to find out is…well…"

"I don't know how I feel about keeping you around Soda, if you can't assure me that this _non-luck,_ if you will, will wear of soon. I can't have you working and then suddenly disappearing and then suddenly showing up again. Our business can't take it."

Both Steve and Soda saw where this is going. And it wasn't anywhere good. "Sir," Steve rushed, figuring that if only one of them kept their job it had better be Soda. Steve didn't need the money near as much as the Curtises did. "You know that you won't have any business without Sodapop."

"How so?" their boss challenged.

"Steve," Soda warned again.

Steve ignored his best friend. "You get business from our side of town because everybody knows him you get girls from all over because he's…well, he's Sodapop. You know as well as I do that that covers over 3/4ths of your business."

Mr. Oryn scrutinized Steve for a long moment before sighing. "Fine, Mr. Sodapop. You can keep your job. But give us more warning next time."

Soda grinned. "I'll do my best. But…" he was serious again. "What about Steve?"

"He can stay too, I suppose. But watch it, Randle," their boss said. Steve nodded.

"Yes sir."

Soda grinned, "Thank you sir."

Soda walked outside and took a deep breath, feeling a little giddy with relief.

"OH MY GOSH!" he heard a familiar voice screech. A girl sprinted up to him, two others trailing behind. They looked vaguely familiar…

A real Socy car with one guy in it pulled up next to the three girls and one of them jumped in. Soda suddenly realized that the girl that got in the car was Colleen. Which meant that the other two…

He greeted the girl that was behind the other with the small smile that always seemed to make girls lightheaded. "Hey Julie."

Julie scoffed. "I am _so_ over you, Sodapop. I have a boyfriend now!"

Alison took a step forward, running a hand up his arm and lingering it on his shoulder. "But _I'm_ available."

**So, thank you to Alison, Julie, and Colleen for their final appearance in Mistakes. And for being some comic relief. **

**So I know that I probably don't deserve it, but please review? You could tell me something that you would like me to tie up with the conclusion of this story. Just please review. Only, like, one or two more chapters to go, depending on what I can tie up in the next chapter. There's actually quite a bit, so…**

**Please review and…until next time, I guess. :D **


	27. Mistakes

**And thus, my dear readers, the final chapter.**

"Dr. Mink?" Darry asked. He was on Sutton, using the pay phone. Normally, he would have just used the landline at their home, but this wasn't a conversation that Darry was willing to let Ponyboy hear.

"Yes?"

"It's Darrel Curtis."

"Darrel! Is everything okay?" he asked, his sincerity making Darry smile. Dr. Mink was one of the few doctors that ever showed greasers like them any genuine care at all.

"Well, nothing has gone wrong," Darry said. Nothing was 'okay' anymore. "I was wondering about a therapist for Pony. I…kind of have no idea what I am supposed to do about it," he admitted sheepishly.

"Ah. Well, see if you can get a hold of Ms. Hannah Baker. She is a friend of mine and I think that she would be more than willing."

"Alright. Thanks," Darry replied.

"You are very welcome. Let me know how it turns out."

Darry hung up and shoved his hands in his pockets. He started to walk back toward his house, glad that he didn't have work that day. It was a Sunday, and the boss gave him the day off. He knew that his boss was being nicer to him than he deserved, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't think that he was exactly ready to go back to work just yet.

He thought on everything that had happened. From signing the permission slip to that phone call not two minutes ago. He remembered many things in perfect clarity, and other times he tried to repress the memories. He wasn't ready to think too hard on that trip to the hospital just yet. He may be Superman, but he was still in his twenties.

He thought of the impossible mission to save his little brother, and he still couldn't believe that it had actually worked. The sheer impossibility of it made him almost laugh, were it not for the events that caused it to transpire and the consequences of them afterward. Never in his wildest dream could have imagined Steve hijacking a police car, or Two-Bit stealing a cop uniform, or himself getting tangled in up in it.

And then he thought of Ponyboy, and everything he went through. He sighed, wishing fiercely that his kid brother hadn't had to go through what he did. He wasn't the same anymore, not even remotely close.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from his head, Darry reached his house and quietly entered. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch with Soda sitting beside him. Two-Bit was lounged in a chair and Steve was sitting on the floor. Everyone looked up when he entered.

"Where ya been, Darry?" Soda asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Uh…I went to get some milk," Darry stated, thinking up the first excuse that came to his mind.

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Then where is the milk?"

Darry looked down at his empty hands. _Shoot. _"Um, they were out. I'll go back later."

Ponyboy looked at him quizzically, but didn't press the issue. He sunk further back into the couch. Soda noticed this and placed a cautious hand on his brother's shoulder. Ponyboy stiffened instinctively, sucking in a breath, and Soda sighed, pulling his hand away, turning his attention back to the television. It was just Hee-Haw re-runs.

Hank Williams appeared on screen, smiling his stupid grin. He could feel Ponyboy go rigid next to him and looked confused. Sure, Ponyboy had always hated Hank Williams, but never that much. With his first guitar chord, Ponyboy closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He grabbed his crutches and pushed his way past Darry, going outside. Everyone in the room shared a confused glance before Darry turned and followed him.

"You okay, Pone?"

Ponyboy jumped a little, sniffling and quickly wiping his eyes. He shrugged, not wanting to verbally respond. Darry sat down next to him. "You know you can talk to us, right, Pony?"

He just shrugged again.

"What happened in there?" he asked, pressing him but knowing that if he didn't answer that question, Darry wouldn't press his brother any further.

"I hate Hank Williams," he stated quietly. A small smile tugged at the corner of Darry's lips.

"That's been true ever since you were seven, kiddo."

Ponyboy shrugged again. Darry sighed, knowing that was the most he was going to get out of his little brother. Just then, Sodapop came out and sat down on the other side of Pony.

"You okay, Pone?" he asked gently.

Ponyboy didn't answer, just stared at the cloudy sky. Finally he said, "He played Hank Williams…..all the time." His voice broke at "time" and he blinked back tears.

"Who?" Soda asked confused.

Ponyboy swallowed and took a shaky breath. Realization clicked with both brothers. Soda held his arms out a little. "Come 'ere," he said. Ponyboy scooted a little closer to him and let Soda hug him.

Darry swallowed thickly. "Hey, Ponyboy?" he asked.

Ponyboy pulled away and looked at his oldest brother.

"Dr. Mink suggested that you visit a woman named Dr. Hannah Baker. She's a psychologist, but um…well, Dr. Mink said he thought it would be good for you." Darry waited for his reaction. He wasn't entirely sure how his little brother would handle it.

Ponyboy nodded his head tiredly. "Okay."

"Okay?" Darry asked before he could stop himself. He had thought that the least his little brother would do would be to argue it.

Ponyboy shrugged. "Well, do you guys think it would help?"

Darry and Soda both shared a glance. This was the first time that Ponyboy had really asked for their opinion on something. Sure, he asked for advice from Soda, but to ask from both of them…they both nodded their heads. They honestly did think that it would help.

"Well, then its settled," Ponyboy said, sounding more resigned than anything. He looked at their confused expressions before shrugging and resuming looking at the sky.

"Just like that?" Soda asked. He really couldn't believe how easy that had been.

"Just like that," Ponyboy agreed.

"No argument?"

Ponyboy sighed. "I owe my life to you guys. Dr. Mink too." He shrugged, grabbing his crutches and going back inside. He paused. "When?" he asked.

Darry understood what he meant. "I'm going to see if I can get you to see her tomorrow. If that's okay?"

Ponyboy shrugged once again and continued inside.

V^V^V^V^V^V

As it had turned out, Dr. Baker could get Ponyboy in the next day. Soda offered to take him and Darry let him, not knowing what state Ponyboy would come out of the meeting and that Soda would be better at comforting him. The ride to the place had been all but silent, neither of the brothers tried to make small talk, the quiet radio being the only thing filling the void.

Dr. Baker had greeted them with a warm, genuine smile. Soda waited in the small waiting room while Ponyboy followed the kind, dark-haired woman into a small office. Soda had occupied himself with anything he could get his hands on, from magazines to staring mindlessly at the television to standing up and stretching his legs and then repeating the process.

But never once did he leave that . Baker had warned both of them that, depending on how things went, it may take hours. And it did. The little clock on the far wall told Soda that nearly four hours had passed before Ponyboy came out.

Soda had done his best to prepare for the worst. Still, it shocked him when Ponyboy was led out of the room by Dr. Baker, his eyes red and swollen with tears that were still running down his cheeks. And yet, Dr. Baker was smiling gently, not mocking or triumphant, but the soft, reassuring smile that people give others who are grieving. Ponyboy quickly made his way over to Soda, wrapping his arms around his midsection and squeezing. Soda responded with an equally forceful hug. Ponyboy was trembling something fierce and Soda's arms tightened protectively around his brother.

They stayed like that silently for several minutes before Ponyboy pulled back, the tears had stopped but his eyes were still red. He gave Soda a small smile that reflected the one that Dr. Baker had been wearing not that long ago. Dr. Baker had been standing in the doorway, quietly watching the scene unfold. When Soda finally met eye contact with her, she waved him over.

He reluctantly obeyed. "I'll be right back Pony," he told his brother, who just nodded.

Dr. Baker greeted him with a warm handshake and led him into her office.

"I take it you must be Soda?" she asked with a knowing smile. There was something about her that made Soda like her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"In regards to Ponyboy…" she began, "well, where to start?" she said, shaking her head. "Well, we have a long road ahead of us, but we made a little progress today."

Soda nodded. "Do you think it's helping, though?" he asked.

She sighed. "It's too early to tell, but yes. I think that it will." She seemed to really mean it, not just saying it so she could keep business like some other 'head doctors' Soda had heard about. There were a few moments of silence. "Have you gone to the police about what happened?"

Soda bit his lip. How much did she know? "We tried contacting them before, but…"

Dr. Baker looked like she only half-way understood what Soda was trying to tell her. "I really do think that taking him to the station would help. Give him a sense of security."

Soda nodded. "Okay. I'll see what Darry thinks. Darry's our older brother and also our guardian," Soda explained unnecessarily.

She nodded. "Of course." She looked down at her papers. "I believe that is it. You guys are free to go. Is the same time next week alright?"

"I think so." Soda stood up, shaking the woman's hand, and left the office.

V^V^V^V^V^V

Darry had agreed to take Ponyboy to the police. He and Soda had talked about it extensively before going to Ponyboy and asking his opinion.

"He's still out there, isn't he?" Ponyboy asked, his eyes slightly wide with fear at the prospect.

Darry nodded gravely. "Yeah, Lil' Colt. He is."

"Then let's go," Ponyboy said with a scary kind of determination. Darry and Soda both nodded once. That was all the answer they needed.

V^V^V^V^V

The room they were in was dimly lit, four concrete walls and one that was entirely mirror surrounding them. There were no windows and a single desk. It was eerily similar to that of an interrogation room, and both Darry and Soda had protested when they found out that it was. The officers had simply said that it was just because they had that room available.

The officer conducting the questioning was thin with a hint of a beard on his long face. His brown eyes were hardened by years of police investigations and crime fighting and his badge on his light blue uniform was brightly polished. Across from him sat Soda and Ponyboy, Darry offering to wait outside since only three people were permitted in the room for some reason.

"Ponyboy, can you describe the people that attacked you?" the man asked the youngest gently.

"Uh…" Ponyboy sighed, deep in thought. His face was carefully guarded, something that every greaser learned how to do one way or another. But Soda knew his kid brother better than anyone else. He had spent the best 14 years of his life with him. Soda could recognize the lingering pain in his eyes.

"It is okay if you don't remember. But any information that you can offer would be helpful," the man added, watching the youngest Curtis.

"I only really saw one of them," Ponyboy began. He was talking slowly, carefully. "White. Male…" he closed his eyes, trying to get a better picture. "Dark hair, probably black. Kinda tall." He swallowed. "Green eyes."

"Any idea how old he was?"

"Older than Darry. Younger than Dad," he said, opening his eyes and looking at his brother. The man was looking at me too.

"Late twenties, early thirties?" Soda guessed, looking at Pony. He nodded.

"Probably."

"I realize this is a long shot. You probably won't know the answer, but I need to ask anyway. Ponyboy, do you know the name of your attacker?"

Ponyboy closed his eyes for a moment, drawing a deep breath. He opened them again, his face still carefully masked. "I only know the first name. I think it was Mike."

The man's eyes grew huge and he simply stared at Ponyboy. "_Mike?_ As in, M-I-K-E?"

Ponyboy looked uncertain for a moment, like he was afraid he gave the wrong answer. "Yeah," he said slowly.

The man stood up and raced out of the room. Ponyboy and Soda shared a brief glance. The man returned, slightly out of breath, with a folder in hand.

"Ponyboy, I need you to do something for me," he said, sitting back down. Soda wasn't sure what was coming, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be pleasant. He put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I need you to look at a picture and tell me if it is the man that attacked you." Ponyboy's eyes widened slightly before he put his face back into that stone mask.

"Okay." Ponyboy agreed, nodding once. The man took out a picture and laid it out in front of Pony. The picture was on a man, fitting Pony's description almost perfect. Long, messy black hair, probably early thirties, around 6'6", bright green eyes. Soda heard Ponyboy draw a deep breath before quickly turning the picture over.

"Pone?" he asked, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, that—that's him," Ponyboy nearly whispered. The man nodded and took the picture back. Soda locked gazes with the man and nodded to the door. He stood and nodded back.

"I'll be right back, Pone. Sit tight," he said, giving his brother's shoulder one last squeeze before following the man out.

"Why do you have that guy's picture?" Soda demanded immediately after the door had closed behind him.

"His name is Mikal Johaninson. He's been on the CSI's most wanted list for about two years."

Soda's stomach dropped. "Why?" he whispered, fearing that if he talked any louder tears would threatened. His baby brother had been in the hands of a CSI most wanted criminal.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" the man asked, completely serious. Truthfully, no. He didn't want to know. But a part of him had to. Soda nodded.

"Johaninson has been wanted for 12 teenage boys' deaths. Each boy had been missing for two and a half weeks only to be found beaten to death on the side of a road. Every police force in the country has been looking for him. No one's been able to catch him."

Soda made a small noise in the back of my throat.

"Your brother is the only survivor of an attack by Johaninson and his buddies." The man said, dropping his voice. "Ponyboy must be quite the fighter."

"Yeah, he is." Soda sighed. _Any one of those deaths could have been Pony's. He could have been death number 13. _

Suddenly, Soda remembered something. He grabbed the man by his shoulders. He rambled off the group of numbers and letters that was the license plate. He looked at Soda like he'd lost his mind

"Sir?"

Soda repeated it. "The license plate number. It's the license plate number for that…that Johaninson guy!" he shouted. The man stared at me for a moment.

"How do you know that?"

"When we first saw Ponyboy, Darry memorized the license plate number. That's how we knew where to find him!" Soda's mind was racing, everything beginning to click in place.

The man's eyes grew huge. "Cathy!" he barked, looking at the police women that happened to be walking by. She looked alarmed, instinctively reaching for her gun. Sheepishly, Soda let go of the man's shoulder. He wasn't paying any attention to Soda, however. He scribbled something down on a spare napkin.

"Yeah, Greg?" she asked calmly, sliding her gun back into its holster.

"Alert every police station in the country!"

"What for?"

The man opened his mouth to answer before coming up short. "What was the car?"

"White van."

"Right." he said, turning back to Cathy. "White van with this license plate. Got it?" He gave her the napkin.

"Uh, sure. How urgent?"

"It's the license plate for Johaninson."

"Are you—"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

V^V^V^V^V^V

ONE WEEK LATER:

Ponyboy was sitting outside again, watching the passing cars and birds with a renewed curiousity. He had found the outdoors much more interesting nowadays. For some reason, everything seemed more interesting, more…new. Like the world had been reborn when Ponyboy had been in the back of the van. Or maybe Ponyboy had.

Two-Bit walked out of the house, ruffling Ponyboy's hair as he passed. "See ya later, kid," he called over his shoulder as Ponyboy tried to fix his hair with his good arm. Steve followed, actually bothering to say bye to the kid as well. Both of them had been over a lot more lately, and staying for longer periods of time.

A few minutes after Steve, Darry came out, coughing.

"Soda, next time you might want to back off the Cayenne pepper!" he called. Ponyboy smiled. It was Soda's turn to cook dinner. He silently sat down next to Ponyboy.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Ponyboy replied.

"How are ya holding up?"

Ponyboy smiled. "I'm okay."

They sat in silence for several, very _long_ minutes before Ponyboy broke it. "Can I ask you a question?"

Darry gave him an apprehensive look. "Sure," he said slowly.

Ponyboy was quiet for a moment. "Why did you guys do it?"

It took Darry a minute to realize what he was talking about. "'Cause we care about you, kiddo."

Ponyboy was shaking his head. "No, I mean…you don't regret anything?"

Darry sighed. "Ponyboy, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. The biggest one was signing that permission slip. And it's the _only_ thing that I've done regarding…what happened…that I regret, okay?"

Ponyboy was quiet for a long moment, letting that sink in. "Yeah. Okay." A long moment of silence passed before Ponyboy broke it.

"You know, everybody makes mistakes, Dar. You make mistakes, you live with the consequences, and life goes on."

Darry smiled. "Come on, Lil' Colt. Let's make sure that supper don't burn."

**Please review. I know that lots of people normally don't review the last chapter, but I am just DYING to know one of more of the following: Favorite part? Favorite line? Any questions that you may have?**

**Also, there will NOT be a sequel. This is my final story for the Outsiders fandom and I bid it a bittersweet farewell. Any questions you have that I did not answer in this please ask in a review and if you have an account I will answer them through PM.**

**Thus concludes Mistakes. It was quite the ride, wasn't it? **


End file.
